Ride off with me
by Lil Einjeru
Summary: Natsuki on her bike to get Shizuru back. Shizuru who went back to Kyoto because of her parents wish.. Will Natsuki be in time to convince Shizuru and bring Shizuru away from Kyoto? Last Chapter up. Thank you for following this long
1. Chapter 1

**Ride off with me**

"Shizuru… Please wait for me…" I said. I'm on my bike reaching 270km/h to Kyoto. I couldn't believe what Shizuru said last week was real. I though she was just teasing me like she always do. I don't want to lose Shizuru like this… Just because it's her parents wish… I still can't lose her. Anyhow, I need to get to Kyoto before the day after tomorrow.

The weather is really bad… Just now it was shining bright. Now the weather seems gloomy as if it's going to cry any second. I'm somewhere about 8 more hours to Kyoto. The traffic is starting to get heavy. 'Shizuru…' I call out her name in my heart.

After a few minutes, I saw cars stopped at the highway.. 'Please don't let it be like what I think it is..' I thought. Unfortunately it is what I think it is..

'ARGHH!' I scream in my heart as I got stuck in a traffic jam in the middle of the highway? How come there are traffic jams in the highway.. and better yet.. Its worst! Police is everywhere. This is just… just.. not possible! Why! Why at times when I'm in a rush to Kyoto. I wanted to get to Kyoto today to convince Shizuru to follow me. I didn't want to lose her for the rest of my life!

I closed my eyes as I waited in patient and hoped for the traffic to flow faster. "Shizuru.." I call out her name countless times.

_**Flash back….**_

I was resting my body against my bike and Shizuru standing just a few steps away from me enjoying the sea and the wind. I watch her as she's looking at the sea. Her hair was soft as the wind blow. I close my eyes then to enjoy the wind together with Shizuru.

"Natsuki..?" I heard my name being called out. I open my eyes slowly and look at Shizuru's smiling face. I felt more like a boiling water about to explode. She looked so… so… beautiful and it really suits her calm personality.

"Yes? Anything wrong?" I asked. Shizuru smiled and turned back to face the sea. We were both silence.. I can't find the suitable words why she ask me to bring her to my favorite place.

"Ne.. Natsuki.. You want to know why I ask you to bring me to your favorite place?" Shizuru broke the silence. I shook my head to get some answer.

Shizuru turned to look at me and smile. "I wanted to know what type of person you are and what is your favorite place to hang out." I was surprised and I place a smile. I walk towards the sea and I turn to face Shiruzu.

"My mother.. She died in a car accident. Her car crashed and fell from the road and straight to the rocky sea… I survived but my mom didn't.. That's why I come to sea.. It reminds me of my mom." Tears started to build up as I closed my eyes to avoid the tears from dropping.

I turn to face the sea again as Shizuru's hand took me in a tight embrace. I felt a warm glow from Shizuru's embrace which later spread all over my body and kept me warm and safe. "Ookini Natsuki." Shizuru said.

"For?.. Thank me for what? Telling you about why I like to come here?" I asked. Turning to look at her she said "No.. Thank you for telling me about your mom and why you come to this place. It makes me feel that I'm special.".

"Shizuru.. Your always special for me. No one can replace you in my heart." After saying that word Shizuru's eyes were wide open and she smiled before pressing her lips towards mine. I closed my eyes and enjoy the kiss.

**_End flash back…_**

I open my eyes and look at the time displayed on my bike. Its already eight- thirty in the evening. "Damn it! For god sake please let me reach Fujino estate in time." How I hope Duran is here to help me. After the Hime festival every Hime, Mai, Mikoto, Shizuru, me, Yukino, Nao, Midori, Akira, Sister Yukariko, Akane, Shiho lost our powers.

It really feel uncomfortable without my powers since I based on it too much. I really hoped Duran is here now.. This traffic.. Why at this time.. It seems to last forever and impossible get myself free from the traffic. "That's it! I can't afford to waste my time here.. I need to find another way out from the god damn traffic jam!.. one way or another." Then my I looked at my surrounding and the forest by the side of the highway took my attention.

With out hesitating I took off and went into the forest. Luckily no one seen me going into the forest. I brought my bike slowly not to attract any one especially the police. It was an accident that causes the traffic. "Yuak!" I whispered to myself. The bus ran over a car together with a motorbike been trapped in the middle. Blood is shattered everywhere. This is just so disgusting.

When I'm far enough not to attract any cops, I rode back to the highway. Everyone was looking at me as I suddenly come out from the forest and speed up. 'Luckily I found a way out..' I thought. I don't even give a damn about the people staring at me.

I continue to speed up when suddenly rain drops started to fall. This is really not my day.. Just a few minutes, The weather was pouring like mad. I slow down to 200km/h to avoid danger while switching on the hi beam. I didn't bother to wear any rain coats but the weather started to get colder, I look down to my bike and to my surprise the weather have dropped to five degree celcius.

Luckily my leader suit could kept me warm enough. 'Shizuru.. Please don't do anything stupid.. Your always calm in making decision… This time please… I hope you don't make a mistake..' I prayed in my heart.

After a few hours, I reach somewhere near Osaka. To my relive the rain have stopped but my stomach is already playing drums. I stopped in one of the 24 hours shop, grab some buns, paid the bill and eat the bun just outside of the shop.

I sigh heavily when I realize that the time is already three in the morning. I got on to my bike again continue my way to Kyoto. The trees by the highway is dancing because of the wind.. The highway was more like a haunted road.. There are just a few cars and motorbikes running.

Few hours after that, I passed a signboard saying "Welcome to Kyoto." I am indeed happy. I stopped at one of the café to have some proper food. The buns just now doesn't help much. I ordered some light breakfast and some coffee.. After eating, I saw a poster about a hotel which is located somewhere near Fujino Estate if I'm not wrong about the road name.

With out wasting anytime I dialed the number to register the hotel for 2 days.

"Hello? This is The Westin Miyako Kyoto Hotel reservation counter. How may I help you?" A girl answered my call. "Hi, I'm Kuga Natsuki. I want to make a room reservation for two days if there is any more rooms available?.. Err starting from today that is." "Please wait for a while Kuga-sama. I'll check it for you." After saying that she put me thru the wait line. While waiting, they put up a song as I wait. The song's really calming and soft.. I closed my eyes to enjoy it.. I have been rushing and pushing myself hard just to reach Kyoto as fast as possible, I might as well take this advantage to rest.

_**Flash back…**_

Shizuru was sitting beside me on the crouch concentrating on the book she is holding. She looked so soft, the way she looked at the book smiling its just something I never could get bored looking at.

Shizuru seems to notice me when she turn towards me and smile. "Are you bored, Natsuki?" She asked in her Kyoto assent. Looking at her.. I am bored, sitting there and doing nothing then watching Shizuru reading her book.

"Ye… Yeah something like that. I don't have anything to do.. except…" Then I stop looking down to the floor. I was about to embarrass myself by saying '.. except looking at you..' . "Except looking at me reading the book?" She said. I quickly look at to her..

"You.. you read people's mind?" I said in quite a high tone. I just couldn't believe it. My eyes were wide open and my mouth dropped.

Shizuru looked surprised and started to smile, "Ne.. Natsuki, I don't have to read your mind, its all written all over your face." 'What? Written all over my face?' I quickly place my hands on my face and started to rub almost every part of it.

Shizuru laughed out loud before saying "No.. No.. Not that kind of 'Written all over your face..' I meant I know you were looking at me just by looking at you" Then she continued to giggle. I felt boiling water rush up to my face.

"I never knew Natsuki will actually though about something like that" She said while giggling its hard to hear but I understand it. I stood up and tried to walk away but I couldn't as Shizuru is holding tight on my wrist. "Angry?" She asked me but it seems more like teasing me. I didn't answer but instead I looked at her red and mysterious eyes.

Shizuru stood up and throw her arms around me and pull me into a firm embrace. I didn't struggle to free myself as I felt comfortable with her hands around me. I closed my eyes and enjoy Shizuru's tight embrace. "I love you, Natsuki" She whispered into my ears and kissed my ears softly sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too, Shizuru" I said pulling her closer to me as our chest touched each other. Shizuru didn't seems to mind what I'm doing as she continued to kiss my ears and later kissing and biting my neck as I give out a small moan. We clung to each other for quite sometime before she released me and leaving a red hicky on my neck.

"Natsuki…" She called out. I cubed her face with my hands giving her a kiss. "Hmm? What is it" I answered her back. She looked at me and smile. "How about I play some songs for you since your bored." I smiled at her answer and said " I'll like to… Err wait, since when did you start playing musical instrument? I never seen you playing anyone of it." Shizuru laughed wiping out her tears which was form by the side of her eyes.

"Natsuki.. if what you say is true then why do I even bother bringing the piano to our apartment?" She gave a straight but acceptable answer. I looked at her blankly placing my finger at my chin while looking up trying to figured why didn't I notice about the piano she brought to our apartment.

"I though its for decoration" I said stupidly. Shizuru's eyes were wide open the she answered "Like I'll believe you think about that." Shizuru then started laughing whispering something. I notice about her whispering but couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked. She looked at me and walked to the piano refusing to answer my question. I walked towards her and embrace her from behind, lowering down I whispered "Please tell me… I wanted to know" I said in a seducing voice which is really rare for me. "I said someone's a bit playful today and its so not Natsuki." She said. I smiled and place some kisses on her neck. After awhile she started playing a music called "Chikane no theme". It was really calm and nice. It really suits her personality and the way she play it.. I was really impressed.

_**End flash back…**_

"Kuga-sama?" I open my eyes as my name was called out. "Yes? Is there any rooms left?" I asked her about the room reservation. "Yes kuga-sama. There's a room which you can stay but its at the highest floor if you don't mind" she said in a deep Kyoto accent. Its really hard for me to figure what she said.

"Excuse me, can you repeat it again?" I asked as I couldn't really understand what she said just now.

"There's a room on the highest floor which you can stay in Kuga-sama. I hope you don't really mind about the floor. Other rooms are fully booked." She repeated what she said just now but this time it was slower. I got what she meant and answered "I'll take it thanks. I'll be there in 30 minutes". 'Sure is lucky I get a place to stay for two days' I thought .

"I'll put in under Kuga reservation then. Thank you for your service Kuga-sama." She said then I hug up the phone. Jumping on to my bike I dash to the hotel I just reserve just now. After checking in and so, I place my bag on the bed and take a hot shower. I'm so damn tired as I can doze off for a long time if I sleep. I bring out a present in my bag and place it inside my pocket.

Resting myself on the bed.. I closed my eyes for a while. Humming the song that Shizuru played the other day.. Tears already form as I continue to hum. Opening my eyes, I feel so lonely without Shizuru.. We stayed together in a apartment for quite some time.. And she just left because of her parents wish.. This is just unfair. Setting the my hand phone alarm at 7 which is only 1hour and 15 minutes, I closed my eyes again letting my tears flow out..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I really really not good in writing stories.. Hope all of you don't mind. I'll upload the second and hopefully the last chapter for this story as soon as I can find some time. I'm really busy with school now.. I apologized for that. Please tell me if its ok for me to continue this story thx! 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for a late upload on this chapter. Falling sick and having mountain high home works to do… I barely have time to do any personal things… Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And again please excuse my English.. T-T.

* * *

"_Shizuru!" I shouted. Shizuru didn't even look back.. I ran as fast as I can to catch up Shizuru yet she seems to be getting further. I tried to run faster when suddenly my leg felt numb and I fell down. Looking up, Shizuru's gone. Not even a shadow.. _

_I clench my fist and my hand started trembling. Closing my eyes hard, I try to avoid my tears from dropping. "Natsuki.." a voice called out to me. It was so familiar, I quickly turn around and found Shizuru but she is all in black. More like she is a shadow._

"_Shizuru…" I called. I tried to stand up but my leg seems to be stuck. ' What.. Why can't I stand up..' I thought. "Natsuki.. Gomen.." Shizuru said. _

_I look up and saw Shizuru with another person. Shizuru and that person is still black in colour. I can't even see Shizuru's red and mysterious eyes. "Shizuru.. Whose that person.." I couldn't finish my question as Shizuru cut in "Natsuki.. Gomen.." The same word she said earlier. _

"_Don't say sorry.. Please.. Shizuru.." I said looking at Shizuru's black figure. Slowly it seems like Shizuru's getting further.. I opened my eyes wide.. 'No.. Don't go.. No.. Shi.. Shi..' _

_Suddenly everything went shaking more like earthquake. _

_> > > > >_

"SHIZURU DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted almost jumping off from the bed. Sweat were form on my forehead and my hands were trembling.

_Brr.. brr.._ I turned to look at the cause of that sound and found out that it's my hand phone alarm. I give out a relief sigh.. It's my hand phone's alarm that woke me up. I stand up and switch off my hand phone alarm before placing it into my pocket.

"Its already 7a.m" I whispered to myself. I stretch myself hard and walk to the bathroom to have a shower no thanks to the dream. After shower, I got ready and walk my way to the hotel's car park. 'Shizuru.. I wish that the its just a dream..' I said in my heart.

I got onto my bike and start my journey to Fujino estate. Kyoto sure is a very nice place. There are many old buildings still standing and the atmosphere is so fresh. Green trees can be located almost every corner.

After an half and hour ride, I found myself standing in front of Fujino estate.. I took out my hand phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Shizuru speaking." Surely its Shizuru. Her calm voice never changed.

"Look out of your main window" I said as the place where I am can be seen from her main window.

"Nat.. Natsuki?" Her voice changed to a more high tone. Then I saw her running to the main window. Her eyes were wide open. I didn't smile.. I can't. I just glaze at her.

Both of us were speechless. Silence took over our conversation. "Please.. Come out.. I need to speak to you." I broke the silence. She place her hand on the window and shook her head.

"Shizuru! I don't care! If your not coming out, I'm storming in!" I said almost shouting. 'How can she said no..' I thought. Then I hung up the phone and give her a deadly glaze. She look down in defeat and walked away.

I waited for few minutes when I heard sound of the gate opening. I turned around and Shizuru's walking towards me.

"Natsuki.. Why are you here.." Her eyes is filled with sadness. I place my finger on her lips and said "This time.. I'll be the one talking.. not you.. just listen." Her eyes were wide open.. and she nodded her head.

"Shizuru.. I don't know why must you follow your parents wish.. You have your own freedom. I have my own freedom.." I said as I look into her eyes. "But as far as I know. I'm already on my bike reaching the maximum speed to get here as soon as possible…" I continue as her tears are starting to build.

"Shizuru.. I never cared about my safety nor my health when I was riding under the rain in such a high speed yesterday. All I cared is you, Shizuru. I love you.. And I don't want anyone to take you away. Unless.. Unless its your wish. Just say the word its your wish.. not your parents.. Then I'm out from your life.." I said as fast as I can. Tears already forming at my eyes. Shizuru's already crying uncontrollably.

"What.. What happens if I said its not my wish?" She said between sobs. I smiled and cubed her face. "Then I'll take you with me but if you said its your wish.. I don't think I would like to live any further. Or.. might as well just end my life." I said in a serious tone. Tears already wetting my face.

Shizuru fell to her knees and started to cry hard. I knell down and embrace her tight. "Shizuru.." I called out her name. She couldn't answer because she's crying too hard. I closed my eyes letting the tears flow out. She pushed me slightly and I released her. Looking at her wiping her tears, I place my hand at her chin to look at her face.

"Natsuki.. I couldn't.. even its not my wish.. but.." She started to cry again.. " I can't! Natsuki.. I just can't!" After saying that she stood up and run into the house. I was little too late to stop her.

I just couldn't believe it.. I let her slip through my fingers. I cried without noticing. Its been long since I last cried. I stand up and look at the main window. Shizuru's standing there and if I'm not wrong, its her parents trying to comfort her. I clench my fist hard.

"ARRR!" I shouted as I punched the ground hard.

The pain from my fist was spread all over my body. I looked back up and saw Shizuru placing her hand on the window as if she was worried about me.. clenching my teeth together, I storm into her house. Just after a few steps, guards were everywhere forming a wall to avoid me from going into Shizuru's house.

Without hesitating, I was involved in a fist fight with the guards. Getting them down one by one surely is a problem for me as I'm not really good in fist fights. I was hurt from head to toe but I have made up my mind not to give up. I'm not letting Shizuru go.

I fight my way until I'm inside Fujino house. Panting hard, I slowly walk towards the living room. Not letting my guard down, I glaze at almost every corner of the house.

"I wonder who is this rude and unexpected guest?" I heard someone talking just right behind of me. It was a male voice, full with Kyoto accent. I turn around and stare at him.. Clenching my fist, I was ready to give that guy a blow on his face.

"Who are you!" I shouted. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I thought I was the one to ask you that question" he said calmly. I look at him as if I'm his greatest enemy. I position myself for another fist fight when suddenly I heard Shizuru yelling my name.

"NATSUKI! STOP!" Shizuru shouted. I was really shock, turning around I saw Shizuru running towards me. She was indeed crying hard as her eyes were almost swollen. I didn't say anything. I just can't find the right word. My heart's aching like mad.. Not only I lost my important sun which keeps me warm.. Now she's asking me to stop before I could hit that man.. Is that man really important to her?

Shizuru place her right hand on her chest before saying "Natsuki.. Please just.. just stop this..". Anger took over me, I look down on the floor. Clenching my teeth together and tears flow out from my eyes.

I turn back to the guy and look at him in a deadly stare. It was really annoying to see that guy smiling away. "Since that I know your name's Natsuki. Let me introduce mine." He said in a teasing way. More less he seems to have Shizuru's personality. The same way that Shizuru always tease me. "Does everyone in Kyoto like to tease people.." I said.

He just smiled before replying "Its up to you to say that. Anyway, My name is Nosindo Senya. You can call me Senya.". As if I was going too call him. 'Wait, did he said Nosindo?' I thought. "Nosindo.. your Nosindo company's son?" I said in quite a high tone.

He nodded "Indeed and I'll be marrying Shizuru tomorrow. And I really hope you don't disturb my future wife…. You good for nothing N..a..t..s..u..k..i" I felt myself burn up. Clenching my fist hard I closed my eyes.

_**Flash back….**_

"Natsuki.. I have something to talk with you." Shizuru's voice doesn't seem normal. I turn to look at her.. To my surprise, her face isn't as calm as usual. Its full with sadness and pain.

"Shizuru? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked walking towards her. She didn't answer instead she just look down on the floor. I cubed her face and look deep into her ruby eyes. She embrace me in a sudden. I was shock but I replied her embrace.

We walked to the crouch and sit down. "Shizuru what's going on? Its not like you. Something happened?" I asked again hoping to get some answer. Looking into her eyes without parting, she sigh in defeat and hand me a letter. The letter is full with flowery scent. "From your parents?" I asked again.

She nodded. "I just received it.. Natsuki.. I.." I didn't let her finish her sentence as I place my finger on her lips. "Its ok.. let me read first." . She didn't say anything. She touched my right hand and we entwined our fingers together. I started to read the letter then.

_Dear Shizuru,_

_How are you there? I hope your fine there. Anyway straight to the point, Your father and I had decided to marry you with the noble son of Nosindo Company. I know its still early but this is for our company's sake.. Please understand this situation. Your father does not want any excuses. Please come back to Kyoto before next month._

_p/s: I hope you don't disappoint our wish._

_From your dearest mother._

I was froze. Froze in both movement and sentence. "What.. What type of parents is this!" I told Shizuru. "Natsuki.. Please.. I can't do anything.." Shizuru started crying. I tighten our fingers. Looking at her crying, I wish I could just go to Kyoto and slap her parents face.

Shizuru turned towards me and crash herself onto me.. Crying even harder. "Natsuki.. Natsuki.." She called out my name multiple times. I hug her and rested my head on her head. "Shh.. Shizuru don't cry now.. Shh.." I said hoping to calm her down.

"Natsuki.. I don't want to marry anyone except.. except you.. Natsuki.." She said between sobs. Brushing herself on my chest. I was speechless. I'm not really good in comforting any one.. Curse myself on that! Why in times when I'm sad, Shizuru's always there for me.. Why can I do the same to her. I can't even comfort when she's sad.

I pat on her head until she relaxed herself. Her grip on my shoulder loosen and she sat up straight wiping her tears dry. I look at my precious ruby eyes. I cubed her face "Shizuru.. you don't wish to marry that guy right?" She nodded in agreement.

"Then I promise you Shizuru.. I promise I will not let that guy marry you. I'm not letting you out from my hands. There must be a way or another." With that I was rewarded with Shizuru's warm lips. I felt her tears wetting my face. Heck I care about it.

We kissed for quite some time before breaking the kiss for air. "Promise?" She said, her voice changed with all those crying. "Yes. I love you, Shizuru and I won't let anyone to hurt you and to take you away from me." She smiled to me but from that smile I knew she is forcing herself. It was a fake smile. "Ookini, Natsuki. Then I promise you that I'll always be yours.."

I assist her to the bathroom to fresh herself up. While she's washing away all the tears, I crash myself on the bed and relax myself. Closing my eyes, I started to think a way to bring Shizuru out from this nightmare. No way I'm going to lose her because of her god damn parents wish.

After washing her face and so, she changed to her nightgown and sleep beside me. I open my eyes when I felt her warm lips kissing and teasing my ears. She already all calm down. She rest her head on my shoulder and started to play on the edge of my hair. We didn't talk until we fell asleep.

_**End flash back…**_

"Shizuru.. Last week when you told me that your going to discuss with your parents. I was so stupid enough to let you go.. Just after a few minutes of your departure, you called back saying you had to marry that guy your parents arranged for you, I finish all my assignment and rush myself here, not only I skipped my college classes, I also skipped my job, Shizuru." I told Shizuru.

"And for your information, I haven't and will never forget the promises we made. I really hope you don't forget yours as well." After saying that I position myself again for another fist fight. Everyone in the house were shock with my action including Nosindo Senya.

"Like what I promised, I'll never let you go.. So please Shizuru… Please… keep your promise.." I started crying. Millions of daggers had pierce through me already. Pain, coldness and loneliness.. I really hope that I could never experience that feeling again. Tears are flowing out like rivers. Clenching my fist, I look into Shizuru's eyes waiting for her answer.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I couldn't finish this story yet... Anyway Nosindo Senya is just a created character … I'll try to upload the third chapter as soon as I could find some times again. Sorry for the inconvenient. Oh ya to those who had send my reviews. Thank you very much. Arigato Gozaimas! 


	3. Chapter 3

To those who send me reviews Thank you! Anyway if you think this chapter doesn't really satisfy you, please tell me. I accept all advice and suggestion. I can rewrite the story also if you want but that'll take some time XD. So feel free to give it to me.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think you are? Her LOVER?" Nosindo said while laughing bursting out tears. I didn't say anything instead I stared at him. 'I'm so gonna kill him' I told myself. I was about to opened my mouth to protest as someone cut in "You have no rights to laugh at her Nosindo-san." It was Shizuru. Her voice changed from crying.

"You certainly don't have to rights to laugh at her. I can't let you laugh at her. I WILL never let you tease her also. Natsuki... Nat... Natsuki's..." She said angrily. My eyes were wide open. "Shizuru?" I called her name.

"LIKE WHAT YOU SAID! I, SHIZURU FUJINO ARE NATSUKI'S LOVER!" She exploded to the peak of her voice... My heart stopped when I heard she said she's my lover. I bet the whole house can hear her voice. Shizuru's really angry. I've never seen her so angry before. The feeling of joy was spread all over my body… Looking at Shizuru clenching her fist, giving out her deadly stare to Nosindo, I was totally speechless... Shizuru's parents and Nosindo, was indeed in astonish status. 'Shizuru never shouted at people... Maybe teasing but… This is just not Shizuru…' I thought.

"You're telling me that you're a lesbian? The famous Fujino Company's daughter is a lesbian?" Nosindo asked. Shizuru didn't answer instead she gave an immediate nod. "This is an OUTRAGE!" He shouted storming out from the house knocking down some expensive vases and some maid along the way.

Closing my eyes, I sigh in relief but I wasn't sure why I am relief for. I walk towards Shizuru and look at her into her eyes. She's crying like a baby lifting both her hands to cover her face and to avoid eye contract with me. Slowly I touched her soft angelic hands. Pulling down her hand and lifted her head to look at my lover's face, I gave her a smile and cubed her face, wiping away her tears using my thumb.

Shizuru threw her arms around me and embrace me tight. I replied her embrace. I tried to fight back my tears but I failed. It just rolled out uncontrollably. Suddenly Shizuru fell on her knees and I followed her as well. The embrace pulled both of us down to the ground. She brushes my face on my chest crying harder and harder as I pat on her head. "I'm sorry... I'm terribly sorry Natsuki... I… I'm sorry..." I heard her apologizing between sobs again and again.

Before I could say something to comfort Shizuru, her parents cut in. "This is unacceptable! Your Fujino Company's future director after I retire!" Her father said angrily. "That doesn't mean I have to marry Nosindo-san right...?" She said clearly towards her parents. I looked at Shizuru, puzzled with words. Shizuru had always been an obedient child. I released her and she turned to face her father. "I've seen the company's investment, its share market, profit, lost and everything…" Turning her face to face me, obviously she knows what she's doing.

Looking down at the ground, she continued "It's not for Fujino Company's sake right? Instead it's for Nosindo Company's! Am I right?" Turning to face her parents, her eyes shines like a devil's eyes. "You're wrong, dear… It's really for our Company." Her mother said. I'm didn't know what to say and what to expect. But from what I know, her mother is trying to back her father up.

"Mrs. Fujino, Please don't lie to Shizuru… She's been a great president of student council in Fuuka academy. There's no way you can trick her like this." I said towards her mother politely. Her mother went silence. She looked down in defeat. "I…" Before I state what I wanted to say, I stood up and helped Shizuru to get on her feet. "I'll never let Shizuru suffer and for sure I'm not and will never take her happiness away.. I hope you let her choose her own happiness instead of taking it away." I continued.

"What the HELL are you talking about? Shizuru's my daughter! You don't have to teach me about happiness for my daughter! Didn't your mother ever teach you about mining your own BUSINESS?" Shizuru's father shouted towards me. I was frozen in words and movement when he said about my mother. 'What the hell did he know about my mother? He knew nothing!' I scream in my heart. Tears were rolling out from my eyes like water fall as I give out a deadly stare. I just hoped he is not Shizuru's father and I could just shut him up forever.

Shizuru who knew about my past and about my mother was shock and disbelieve with her fathers words. She knew it would hurt me deeply. Shizuru's father was about to assault me again when Shizuru cut in "ENOUGH ALREADY FATHER! You have crossed the line!" She shouted towards her father. Her father's eyes were wide open in disbelieve. "She had completely spoiled you is it... Don't you even think of leaving this house with the street brat! GUARDS! Don't let her out from this house! And report to the police about that brat!" He ordered his guards to detain Shizuru and asked one of his guards to report to the police about me. 'Oh great, this is just great' I told myself.

Without hesitating, I pulled Shizuru's wrist and ran towards the door. There were two guards there to stop us. When one of the guards was reaching out his hand to grab Shizuru, I swing myself and gave him a kick straight to his stomach. He fell down in an instant. Then I felt something pulling my hair hard dragging me to down to the floor. "Argh!" I shouted when my head hit the floor hard. The pain was obviously unbearable as I was hurt at the same place before. Before I could act, Shizuru swing her hand bag straight to his face causing him to back off a little and I took the opportunity to punch him straight at his nose. I heard as something broke, I guess I've broke the guard's nose.

I felt as the house is spinning as if I'm ridding a rollercoaster. 'I'm not going to lose my conscious here. I'm going to bring Shizuru out from this haunted house!' I reassure myself. "Natsuki! Your head's bleeding." Shizuru told me about my wound. I didn't answer although I knew she's very worried about my condition. Both of us make out way as fast as possible towards my bike just out side Fujino Estate.

Jumping on to my bike, I started the engine just as soon as I'm on my bike... The bike roared upon its awake. I threw a helmet towards Shizuru as she sat just behind me. She wrapped her arms tightly on my waist. The guards are just behind us, some of them are equipped with baseball stick. 'Baseball sticks? Why don't they just use gun. Most guards use guns…' I thought. Not wanting them to take Shizuru out from my hands, I rode off to the hotel.

> > > > >

_Hotel…_

We got back to the hotel in an hour ride. Shizuru helped me to my room on the top of the floor. "We're getting out from Kyoto today. No more delays." I told Shizuru. It didn't take long for Shizuru to agree. Shizuru's sitting on the bed exploring the room. "I... I'll head for a shower first. You can rest for a while Shizuru, you must be tired." I said to Shizuru.

"Natsuki... You're badly hurt" Shizuru said. She got on her legs and walked towards me. "It's ok. I'll be fine in no time" I said not wanting to make her worry. I was just a few feet away from the bathroom when Shizuru embrace me from behind. I didn't struggle to free myself. I miss her embrace, her kisses and her touches. I almost lost her today and I'm not going to let that happen. "Shizuru... I love you… and I'm not going to let you go from my hand" I said touching her hand.

Shizuru started kissing, licking and bitting my neck just below my ear and down to my shoulder as I played with her hair, moaning in pleasure. Turning around to face Shizuru, I cubed her face and claim her lips with mine. It was the greatest kiss ever. Shizuru started exploring my body when I stoped her. "Natsuki? Can't I…" I didn't let her finish her words as I place my finger on her lips.

"Not now. Let's get some shower and get the hell out from Kyoto first. This can wait." I reassure her. Shizuru looked disappointed but agreed with my answer. Shizuru released me and said "How about both of us have shower together." I look at Shizuru dumbfounded.

Shizuru giggle "Come one it's not the first time I said that. As if I have never seen you naked, Natsuki dear. I always admired your marvelous body." Shizuru said teasingly. I felt blood rushed up to me face. "Shi... Shizuru!" Shizuru started to giggle even more. Wiping away her tears form because of her laughing, she said "I'm just joking don't have to take it so seriously".

'Shizuru…' I called out her name in my heart. I know what she said earlier isn't a joke. She sounded so serious. 'Maybe I should… just take a shower with her… I really do miss her.' I thought. Shizuru notice me in my own thoughts and called my name. "Natsuki? Are you ok? What's on your mind?" She sounded terrified as if I'm going to do something terrible. "Hmm? No nothing…" I answered.

Shizuru looked satisfied with the answer and smiled. It was the smile I missed. The same old smile I never got bored looking at. I didn't say anything except looking at Shizuru smiling away. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and walked towards Shizuru; I drew my face closer to Shizuru and kissed her passionately. I run my tongue around Shizuru's lips, asking for permission to explore inside her mouth. Shizuru moan in pleasure and open her mouth. I took the advantage and slit my tongue inside her mouth.

We broke the kiss for air. I looked at Shizuru trying to catch some air into her lungs. I touch her hand and whispered into her ears "Let's have some shower… together… I longed to see your body again." Shizuru smiled and took my hand. We entwined our fingers and walked to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

> > > > >

_Bathroom…_

Looking at Shizuru smiling away while playing with the water, it was worth all the pain I've gone thru today. "Shizuru…" She looks at me with a questioning look in her face. "Yes?" She asked smiling. I felt blood rushing into my head as I continue to look at her. Quickly I turn to look outside the window before answering "You… really don't mind running away with me? Leaving your parents and your responsibility as the next director of Fujino Company?" I asked her. Knowing she's an obedient child, she just smiled and said "Yes… I don't mind… I can lose everything I have including my name as Fujino Shizuru just to be with you Natsuki… Why are you asking? You should know my answer…"

She hesitated a bit before continuing "Unless… you wanted me to go back… after…" I cut her short by pressing my lips with her. I didn't want her to finish that sentence… "You know that's not true… I… just…" My sentence got stuck in my throat not wanting me to tell her. "Natsuki?" She asked. I sighed "You're always an obedient child Shizuru. You always follow's your parent's advice and everything… Its not that I'm not happy Shizuru… In fact I can't even describe how happy I am now. I just wanted to know if you're happy with your decision now. I don't want you to be unhappy." I told her what I wanted to say.

"Yes… this is what I want… All I want is to be with you Natsuki… Nothing more… I don't mind suffering. As long as I'm with you, all pain and suffering is nothing." She said smiling. I didn't know what to say. I'm too overwhelmed with Shizuru's answer. Tears started to roll down. Shizuru cubed my face and licked my tears away.

"Shizuru… I just washed my face... now I have to wash it again" I said teasingly. Shizuru giggle and stood up. "I'm going to get changed." She said walking out from the bathtub to her cloths. After washing my face, I changed to my extra cloths I brought.

While folding my dirty cloths, I notice something inside the pocket. I inserted my hand and pulled something in a shape of a box out from the pocket. "Oh… I almost forgot about it" I said to myself.

> > > > >

Tossing my dirty cloths to the chair I sat beside Shizuru on the bed. "Shizuru, I have something to say." I said turning to face her. Shizuru shook her head "Nop… not now… let me bandage you first." She said. I almost forgot I got few cuts and bruises while fighting just now. Not to mention about my head but I don't mind about that. I wanted to give Shizuru something important, something more important then my injuries. "No that can wait… I have something more important than that." I reached to my pocket when I saw Shizuru got on her legs.

"Shizuru?" She looked at me with her mysterious eyes. "I'm not going to listen or see if you don't let me bandage you first." She threatens me. My mouth dropped when I heard what she said.

"Sigh... alright… alright… Be gentle please. It really hurts." I sigh in defeat, pulling my hands out from my pocket and place it on the bed. Shizuru slowly walk to pick up the first aid kit and walk towards me. "Now be a good girl and let mummy take care of you, Natsuki-chan"

"What? Mummy? Shizuru, since when are you my mom?" I asked. "Now now don't deny now. Come to mama." Shizuru said smiling evilly while walking closer and closer. I felt like I fell into her trap, the worst nightmare in my entire life... "Shi…Shizu… Shizuru? That's... That's not funny…" I said trembling.

_After 30 minutes…_

"OUCH! Okay! Okay! Enough Arggh! It hurts! Shizuru! You're killing me!" I shouted for mercy, begging her to stop. "Mo… Natsuki… relax… I'm almost done..." With that she tightens the bandage and locks it with a clip. "See done!" She said clapping her hands.

I look at her as if she's a diabolical nurse. Placing my hand on my head I said "Shizuru… it hurts like hell… Do you even know how to bandage people?" Shizuru smiled "Nope! You're the first one to experience my _"perfect"_ nursing technique!" She said happily.

I looked at her horrified. The word prefect kept running around my brain. 'No wander it hurts like hell' I thought.

"Now it's your turn!" She said sitting down beside me. "Huh?" I look at her dumbfounded. Shizuru turn to look at me "You said you have something important to tell me?" She reminded me what I wanted to do before getting aid by her so call _"perfect"_ nursing technique…

"Oh! I almost forgot about it! Thanks Shizuru." With that I insert my hand into my pocket and pull out a box, wrapped in a lavender scent paper. Passing it to Shizuru, "Shizuru… this is from deep with in my heart… I hope you could accept it." It was natural that Shizuru was shock with the present. She accepts the present and slowly ripping the paper apart.

Now she's holding a square box which you can find in any jewelry shop. Shizuru started to breathe fast. My heart's racing as if I'm in a drag race competition. 'Shizuru… please accept it…' I begged in my heart. Slowly she opened a box and her eyes were wide open as well.

In front of her is a well heart shaped diamond along with some rubies on both sides. Its outer ring is made out of pure gold with some light decoration as it the stones are the blooming flower in the middle of the small decorated leaves. Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked few times. I notice she's trying to say something but there are no words from her.

I got on to my legs and walked in front of the frozen Shizuru. I knelt down on my right leg and took Shizuru's hand. Shizuru notice me taking her hand and looked towards me. She seems like she knows what I'm going to say.

'Okay Natsuki... Breathe in... Breathe out…' I reminded myself to breathe in my heart.

Taking in my last breathe, I opened my mouth and said "Shizuru… No… Fujino Shizuru… With all my heart, will you be Mrs. Kuga? Ahh! I mean…" I closed my eyes tight… cursing myself for being unable to say those 4 simple words… Gathering all my courage, I opened my eyes again and look deep into Shizuru's eyes. There tears forming in her eyes already. "Shizuru… with all my hearts, all my intentions, will…" Taking in air as much as I could I continue "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife? Will you be Kuga Shizuru?" This time I asked in a more serious tone.

I felt a something cold and wet dripped on my hands. Shizuru's crying… Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she's smiled away. She tries to laugh but she couldn't… I felt so nervous, 'Damn you Kuga Natsuki… you shouldn't have ask this early!' I scolded myself. Biting my lower lips, I said "Shizuru? I'm sorry… Did I say something wrong? You can think about it please… Don't cry please…"

She shook her head and smile. "Yes…" She said. I'm puzzle with her words… My brain seems to stop working. 'It is true? Did… Did Shizuru just said yes?' I thought. "Huh? Shi…zuru?" I asked. "Yes Natsuki… Yes I will. I will marry you." Shizuru said smiling in tears. Then she jumped and hugged me tight, crying on my shoulders. I felt tears wetting my cheeks as well. I've never been so happy in my life. I pat on her head and said "Shizuru… lets start a new life… away from Fuuka… away from Kyoto…" I took her hand and helped her wear our engagement ring into her ring finger.

Shizuru nodded and said "How about Hokkaido? You can work as an engineer and I'll do some small business there." She said wiping away her tears. I smiled at her and said "That'll do… But first, let's get out from Kyoto and head straight to Hokkaido". She looked at me… puzzle in words. "Straight? It'll take days!" she reassures me. I cubed her face "Baka… Obviously, we'll stop somewhere on the way to get some rest for a day or two." She nodded and said "we'll need some cash, Natsuki"

Notice what she said makes sense; I place my finger on my chin and started to think. "Like this, we pack everything and head for the bank, withdrawing money should be fast before your parent's catch us from your ATM card. Dump the money in one of the extra bags we have and head off to Hokkaido. We can have a rest in Sendai if we're in time. I don't think your parent's wanted to post poster about you missing." 'It'll be very stupid to post a poster saying the Famous Fujino Company's daughter is missing which will bring havoc to them as Shizuru's safety's in line' I thought.

It took her a while to think about it and agreed. "What about my credit card and all those bank cards?" I looked at her and said "Throw it way. Let some kid pick it up and use it. Of course we'll need to withdraw enough cash. Oh write your password on the back of your ATM card. That'll make your parents confuse where you are when those kids are taking and using your ATM and credit cards."

She smiled and agreed. "After reaching Sendai, are you going to officially marry me then?" She asked. I looked at her and smile. "Of course… Now let's get moving." I said. We stood up and packed our bags. "This hotel…" Shizuru tried to ask. I knew what she wanted to say and cut her short "I've paid for it when I check in. I don't want to lose any time if I got you with me… Which is now that is" I said blushing. She smiled again and we kissed a few times before packing and leaving the hotel room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

How is it? I had to crack my mind as it's filled and packed with my school home works and other house stuff… I hope you all enjoy this chapter… Please tell me if it's ok. And again, I'll try to upload chapter 4 as soon as I can find some time… err maybe if I can steal some time from my packed timetable.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry it took me so long to upload Chapter 4. Having a file corrupted after weeks of writing it really spoils my mood. However, I finished it at last. Thank you for your support.

* * *

While walking straight to the hotel's parking lot, Shizuru tapped on my shoulders before pulling me behind. "Wow… Wha.. What's wrong Shizuru?" Shizuru shook her head before saying "Nothing's wrong…I just want to ask about the amount of cash we are going to withdraw." It was then I realized that I haven't think about the amount at all. "How much do you have in your account?"

"Not much… just enough for us to start a new life and open up a small business. Come to think of it… It's also enough for us to go honeymoon at Hawaii after our marriage." Shizuru said signing. I look at her troubled face as I'm wandering how much she really have in her account. "Not much… Shizuru, I guess your "not much", means a lot to me." I said. Shizuru just smiled under my answers.

Letting out a sigh, I continue to walk towards my bike. "Natsuki…" She called me. Her voice is full of worry ness and fear. Having the eager feeling to know what is wrong I immediately turn around to face Shizuru. "Yeah?" "My parents don't know your name right?" She state out a funny question.

"Isn't it obvious? You shouted my name so loud just now when you were scolding Nosindo Senya." I reminded Shizuru about the incident this morning where Shizuru, the President of Fuuka student council shouted for the first time. Instantly Shizuru was disappointed. "Sigh… Why do you ask?" I asked Shizuru back.

"I was thinking, you said after we withdraw the money from my account, we place it all in the extra bag we have… I just think it not a good plan… What…" Shizuru hesitated a bit before continuing, "What if, the bag got stolen… I'm not saying that putting the money in a bag is bad… but just think about it… is it safe enough?"

"So… your meaning is?" I ask, as I could not understand what she meant. "My parents don't know your family name right?" I nodded in agreement. "They also don't know your account number right?" Realizing what Shizuru meant, I shot up my head "After withdrawing, We'll straight bank into my account!" I said almost shouting.

"Bingo!" Shizuru said clapping her hands. "Thank god you came up with that idea." I said. "It wasn't an idea, Natsuki. It is common sense and knowledge. I know better then you, remember?" Feeling uncomfortable with Shizuru's answer, I walked towards my bike, ignoring her present.

Getting on my bike, a though creep into me. 'Wait… if I'm not wrong, Shizuru's been wearing the same clothing when I brought her away from her house. I've changed mine… Ah! The Bargain Street's should be open by now.' As I caught in my thoughts, Shizuru slit both her hand on my waist, which almost make my heart stopped.

Knowing Shizuru's already on the bike, I pass her an extra helmet. "Ne… Shizuru… you know any ATM machine nearest to the exits of Kyoto?" I asked Shizuru. "Yeah, I know one. I'll show you the way." She said before tightening her helmet with a click.

With out any further delays, I started the engine with a beautiful roar of awake and rode out from the parking lot straight to the Bargain Street. I took us about 20 minutes before reaching Kyoto's Bargain Street. Its only 9.30 in the morning and the Bargain Street's already packed with peoples.

Getting down from the bike, I look at Shizuru's puzzled face. It's expected that Shizuru would act like this. "Nat… Natsuki… What are we doing here?" Shizuru asked. "Shizuru… When I took you away from your house, you were wearing the same clothing as your wearing now right?" Shizuru nodded in agreement. "But I still don't get it… If you want to say about buying cloths, don't you think we are wasting our time here?"

"Sigh… I know this is wasting our time, but I'm not talking about buying cloths. What I meant is to get you out from your current clothing. Well… you know… You father might have thought that your going to wear the same clothing out from Kyoto. So err…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I'm not use on stating out my reasons.

Shizuru's face suddenly brightens up. "You mean you want to change my clothing as your afraid my father will be sending someone to look for me in my current clothing." Hearing that Shizuru got what I meant, I smiled and nodded. "Arara… Since when did my little Natsuki-chan started to think. Its so unlike you… since when does my Natsuki think? I'm so not used with this new Natsuki." Shizuru said while placing her right palm on her right cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something when Shizuru continued "Oh! Kami-sama (god) Please return me back my Natsuki… I'm really not used with this new Natsuki." She said teasingly to embarrass me.

I felt my blood were concentrated all at my face. "We… well since I'm responsible to bring you away. Moreover, I don't want to risk getting you spotted…arr… ARGH! Forget it!". "Ara! Now that's my Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling. I just shook my head and locked the helmets on my bike.

I held onto Shizuru's hand to keep her close to me before marching towards the crowded street. The Bargain Street was like a wet market where everyone from children to adults walks without caring about others. I hand almost slipped from Shizuru's when an un-known person marched straight between us, which acted like a sword to break Shizuru and me apart.

Not wanting to waste anymore time scolding and getting my patients all burned up, we headed straight to one of the clothing store not far from the location where I parked my bike and started choosing.

It's not long for Shizuru to choose her clothing. She chooses a pink type spaghetti shirt along with a small long sleeved jacket that covers until her abdomen together with blue jeans, which almost matches with the one I'm wearing. I brought two extra t-shirt and jeans and paid the bill.

"Shizuru, you old cloths… throw it away, we won't need it any longer." No need any further reasons, Shizuru passed to towards the shopkeeper to deal with it. Standing just outside from the clothing store, I entwined my fingers with Shizuru as Shizuru's talking with the shopkeeper.

While waiting for Shizuru's to finish her conversation, I looked around the Bargain Street and notice an old man wearing a wig. 'Wig… Oh! That gives me an idea…' I thought. At that moment, I was thinking on buying an enormous freaking round shaped glasses that cover over the whole section of the forehead including the eyes with a fake Captain Hook type moustache. Besides that, I am also thinking on adding some fluffy green shirt follow up with a very short mini purple skirt and no, I am not the one wearing it.

After Shizuru finished her conversation with the shopkeeper, she paid her attention back to me to find that I'm looking at her strangely. My mind's seems to be unable to work as normal as always when I am imagining on how Shizuru will look after wearing that glasses, moustache and those clothing.

I kindly offered the idea to Shizuru. Immediately, Shizuru's face turned horrified as her eyes were wide open and her mouth dropped. I could not stand laughing aloud as Shizuru's reactions are excessively unexpected.

"You think I would ever wear something like that?" Shizuru said in a high tone, as she herself could not believe what she heard. "No… definitely, absolutely and certainly aren't going to wear something like that even if my life's on the line." Shizuru said seriously.

"I'm just joking… I am not going to let Shizuru wear something like that also. It is going to embarrass me. Just relax… I'm not going to waste our money on that "_unnecessary_" stuff." I said holding my stomach tight as it is hurting from all those laughing.

Shizuru look at me blankly... still could not believe that I offered the idea to her. I didn't say anything except buying a few bread, two bottle of mineral water and a tin of green tea before heading out from the Bargain Street.

After buying all what's needed, I turn towards Shizuru. "Anything else you need?" Instantly Shizuru shook her head hard "NO! Nothing else." She said as if I meant about the idea I offered. I looked at her surprised with her answer. "Oh... Let's go then."

When I'm about to get on my bike, Shizuru pulled my sleeve. "Natsuki… How about your bike…" She asked me something I do not even understand. 'What's with my bike?' I asked myself. Looking around my bike, I don't see anything wrong with it. "What's wrong with my bike Shizuru?" I said scratching my head.

"You took me away from my house, using the same bike right? Well… since, you thought about changing cloths. You ever think that they will look into your bike also?" Shizuru said making me even more confused. "I… I still don't get it. What's your point Shizuru?"

"You see, you said that my father will send guards or people to look for me as they thought I'll be wearing the same clothing out from Kyoto that's why you ask me to change cloths." I nodded and Shizuru continued. "Don't you think the same goes to your bike? When you state out the reason about my clothing, I was thinking that you might be right, that is why I agreed. Then a thought creep into my mind, you took me away from my house using the same bike also."

A spark of realization occurs in my mind. "You mean, they could be finding for us in the same clothing and bike…" Shizuru nodded in agreement. "Argh! Damn it!" I said stomping my leg onto the floor. 'Why in times when something's almost done, a new problem pops up. This is just great. GREAT!' I thought clenching my fist hard.

I shook my head and paid my attention back to Shizuru. To my surprise, she seems all calm from head to toe as if this isn't something big. "Got any idea?" I asked. Shizuru seems to smile even more. "Obviously or not how could I be so calm, baka." Shizuru said teasingly.

"Ok, ok fine, you win. So what's the plan?" I sigh in defeat. "It's someone that we know. She just arrives at Kyoto not long to do some research. I'll lead the way." Shizuru said smiling.

"Some… one… that I know?" I said as Shizuru nodded her head. 'Sounds more like Midori sensei. She the only one I know who liked to those funny and ridicules research to impress the professor from she loved so much… I guess' I thought while staring on the floor. I was in my thoughts until Shizuru brought me back by shouting my name.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru shouted. Snapping out from my own world, I turn towards Shizuru and our surroundings as everyone has locked his or her eyes upon us. "What's wrong? Why did you shout my name?" I said embarrassed.

"I've been calling your name so many times to see if we can get going before that person leaves to do her research but you seems to be rather comfortable in your own world." Shizuru said in depressed.

Realizing that I'm in the wrong, I let out a sigh. Resting my hands on Shizuru's shoulder, I look into her ruby eyes. "Sorry… I will make that up. Promise." I said while closing my eyes. "Don't apologize now, let's not waste anymore time now." Shizuru said lifting my head up.

Needed no more encouragement, I hopped onto my bike and start the engine. Shizuru got on the bike and locked her hands around my waist. Making sure that Shizuru's behind me, I dash out from the Bargain Street and straight to the housing estate.

With Shizuru showing the short cuts to that person's house, it took us only 30 minutes to reach then the usual time which consumes about 45 minutes. Resting my elbow on my bike, I look at Shizuru talking to a house cleaner. "Guess she's requesting to see the owner of this house.' I thought.

It took a while before the house cleaner walked back into the house. I look back at Shizuru to see she is giving me a signal to come over to her. Slowly, I walked towards Shizuru while looking around the house. 'The house's full with fine decoration… interesting.' While I was still browsing at the house's structure, the door opens followed up with a red haired girl. 'That… hair seems familiar.' I thought.

"Exchange bike? That's the first time I heard this type of request." the haired girl said. The voice is so familiar. "Shizuru…" I called and Shizuru turn towards me. "Ah… Natsuki, this is the person I'm talking about." Shizuru said lifting her pointer finger towards the person.

My eyes followed suit at Shizuru's finger. 'This… can't… Midori.' I thought. Frozen in words, I open my mouth to say something… but nothing comes out. "Ah! Long time no see! Natsuki-chan" Midori said waving her right hand.

I do not know how long I am standing there, unable to make any move. Its like, something I do not expect to see had appeared in front of me. "Hmm… Don't you think it's kind of rude to show that kind of reaction Natsu… Whoa! What happen to your head?"

"No… None of your businesses" I said avoiding any contact with her. "Mo… Natsuki…" "It's ok… it seems that is Natsuki's expected answer." Midori said in between giggles. "I'm not deaf" I said to acknowledge Midori that I heard what she said. Shizuru did not say anything except giggling.

"Natsuki… about the bike." Shizuru reminded me about our objective of being here. "Oh… right, sorry about that." I said turning to Midori. "I heard Shizuru said about exchanging bikes. What's going on?" Midori question us before I could even say anything.

"It's a long story… and…" I was cut short when Midori said, "Tell me or not I won't know the reason I should exchange my bike."

My hearts racing like mad and my thoughts are spinning like a hurricane. I'm really not sure if it is fine for me to tell what happen or not. Needed some opinion, I turn towards Shizuru to get some guide. Shizuru did not say anything but she nodded.

Knowing that Shizuru approve for me to tell out, I told Midori about what happen just after I reached Kyoto. Unexpectedly, Midori did not say anything to discourage us as an alternative, she agreed to exchange bike with us. It is surprising to hear someone say, "Yeah, sure I don't mind exchanging bike with you. Even though my bikes are a newer version but yah, I don't mind. "

"Midori-san… Are you sure you don't mind?" Shizuru's concern and felt guilty for asking Midori to exchange bike with mine since her bike are few times costly then mine.

"Sure I don't mind. I know how it feels when your parents disapprove for you two to be together. And better yet, I'm not going to tell you." Midori said smiling. "Why not?" I asked Midori for the reason. "Hmm… let see, don't you think you wasted enough time here?" Midori stated out her answer.

Realizing that we have wasted too much of our precious time, I look at Shizuru and back to Midori. Luckily, Midori reminded us, or not… I do not want to think how much time we are going to waste standing here talking. Not wasting anymore time, I got on the bike, and passed Shizuru her helmet.

Feeling guilty, I turn to Midori. "Midori, I've always wanted to thank you for your help during the HiME festival but I did not get my chance to… Now that I'm here… Midori… thank you for your help, I'll never forget what you have done to help."

Shizuru got off the bike and bowed in thank you. "Ah… Enough… Get going already." Midori hissed. Shizuru got on the bike and I started the engine. The roar was much more vigorous and better then mine. "Hope you get to be together and HAPPY MARRIAGE!" Midori shouted just after I rode out. Closing my eye for a while, I thought "Thank you… Midori…"

"Shizuru… Let us head straight to Tokyo… Money can wait… getting out from Kyoto can't." Shizuru tighten her grip around my waist before nodding.

Our plan of heading straight to Tokyo turns out to be harder then I thought. As we were reaching near Kyoto Toll, there was a cluster of people wearing formal coats and sunglasses. I did not know what it was until Shizuru acknowledge me that it was her family guards as her grip between my waist tensed and she buried her face on my back.

I advised Shizuru to act casually so that the guards will not suspect us. Although I have advised Shizuru, she still seems to be worried. "Shizuru… Please straighten yourself. Do not let them suspect us." Shizuru seems to agree with me and she sat up straight but she faces the other way round.

Reaching to toll is not easy as the feeling of fear and nervous mixed inside me. I could swear that I have never gone thru this situation before even when I'm facing orphans and the first districts. "No, I must not lose my confidents here. Not when Shizuru's with me. If she knew I myself am not confident in this, Shizuru might lose her confidents she have on me.

As we reached the toll, I quickly took the toll ticket and was ready to dash away when the guard asked us to restrain on the spot for a moment. 'Oh kami-sama… please help us out from this. Please let me be with Shizuru.' I pleaded as I eyes follow suit on the guard.

The guard started to look around the bike and started to scratch his head. He then took out a picture from his pocket and started to look around us again. I took a peck on the picture and realized it was a picture of my previous bike. My breathing started to get heavier each time he looks around the bike. Shizuru tightens her grip more.

The guard looks frustrated and let out an angry roar. "It's not the same bike which Shizuru-sama took off with!" he shouted towards his partner. His partner agreed as he waved his hand powerless. It was lucky for us as the guard search recklessly.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time here. I'm sorry for the inconvenient, you may go now." He said and walked back to his seat. 'Hell yeah for wasting our time.' I screamed in my heart. With out hesitating, I rode out from the toll before they could change their thoughts.

After 5 minutes, Shizuru seems to be relaxed as she loosens her grip. "Shizuru… what type of guards is that? He doesn't seem to be taking his job seriously." Shizuru lay her head on my back before saying, "Hmm… maybe my father has dispatched them to look for us right after you took me away. He is always like that. They might be tired and exhausted after checking and looking for each and every bikes exiting Kyoto."

"What? Are your father nuts? With that minimum pay, he makes those people work like dogs. Luckily, I am not under your father. I will die dehydrated by the heat contaminated in that toll."

Shizuru started giggle and nuzzle against my back. "Ne… Natsuki, I think, if my father employs a highly energetic dog, I guess the dog will die in exhaustion." Shizuru said between giggles.

"For Christ's sake, doesn't your father even think of his employee's health? To work under the heat for so many hours only to get a fixed paid. Why can't they just go find other better jobs?" I said.

"That you got to ask them yourself. You know what, instead of an energetic dog, I might as well replace it with Mikoto whom always filled with unknown energy source might just break down over the heat and disaster is well at hand." Shizuru said acting as if it were serious. Hearing what Shizuru said, I could not stand laughing aloud while thinking about Mikoto destroying each passing vehicle there.

Somewhere far from Kyoto, on the hilltop lies a shrine. A loud sneeze erupts and echoes causing the birds from the surrounding area to fly off terrified.

_3 Hours Later…_

"Natsuki… I'm bored." Shizuru broke the silence after a long ride. "Huh? Come on. Hang on for a little longer." I said to Shizuru. "Mo… We've been ridding on the bike for like, ages." Shizuru said in a high tone as she laid her head on my back. I sighed before looking down at the time displayed on the bike. 'Yikes, it's already 4. We have been ridding for about 3 hours already.'

Paying my attention back to the highway, I saw a signboard telling us that we are about 500 meters to the rest house. "Ok, let's go to the rest house then. I need some rest anyway." Shizuru immediately agreed.

_Rest House…_

"Shizuru… Shizuru… Wake up… how you could fell asleep in a short distance ride. Shizuru!" I tried to wake Shizuru up as her grip on my waist acted as a lock to detain me from getting off the bike. "Mmm… Where are we?" Shizuru asked while releasing me and started to stretch herself. Just after Shizuru released me, I got off the bike and took the foods we brought in hand.

"Shizuru, we are in the rest house already. Now come on." I asked Shizuru to hurry up as almost everyone in the rest house has his or her eyes upon us. Making sure Shizuru got off the bike, I held on to her hand and walked towards one of the small-unoccupied house.

Placing everything on the floor, I sat down against the pillar follow suit by Shizuru. After eating, Shizuru excused herself to buy some refreshments while I lay against the pillar and closed my eyes. Hearing the sounds coming from the surroundings, it acted like a lullaby song to me.

I almost fell into a deep sleep when Shizuru wake me up. "Natsuki… wake up…" "Hmm? What's wrong?" I said in a sleepy tone while I took my time to open my eyes. The bright sun is making me hard to open my eyes as it pierces into my eyes causing my tears to roll out.

"I brought us some watermelons." Shizuru said handing me a packet of watermelon. Taking the watermelon in hand, I sat up straight and started to eat. "Natsuki… you look very tired." Shizuru ask looking worried. I just smile and entwined my fingers with her.

I shared the watermelon with Shizuru and it just took us a while to finish it. Sitting beside Shizuru I lay my head on her shoulders. "Natsuki, why don't you take a nap? I will call you up after 1 hour. If I recall what you said, you have not been sleeping for almost 2 days already including today." Shizuru asked me to rest.

"Yeah… I could need some rest but aren't you are tired as well?" I said while playing with Shizuru's hand. "I just slept just now remember? Anyway, you are the one ridding not me. You needed the rest now. If I'm feeling tired, I could rest while your ridding. Do not worry about me now. Just go to sleep; I will call you up after an hour." Shizuru said making sure it is fine for me to rest. Without any doubt, I agreed and hugged Shizuru's hand like a pillow before closing my eyes.

I had a nice sleep until two anonymous voices woke me up.

"Kaichou? Natsuki?" someone said in a disbelieve voice.

"Now that's something unexpected to see. What are you two doing together?" Another person asked in a cool voice.

**To be continue…**

* * *

I wonder how many chapters is this going to take. XD but as far as I know, it have not reach the ending I have in mind yet. Hope you all do not mind. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very very sorry for the hold up on this story… but I'm back/ I just finished my exams, so as what I promised, I'm writing this fic just after my exams. I hope I do not lose all the ideas I have in mind.

* * *

"Ara… I didn't expect you to see two here also…" Shizuru talked to the two of them. Shizuru's voice was normal, so I guess its something good. Opening my eyes, the bright sun pierced into my eyes causing tears to build. "Who…" "Shh… It is someone we know." Slowly opening my eyes, I look at Shizuru. "Who is the "someone" we know?" I asked. Shizuru just smiled. 

"Just turn your head around Kuga-san. You'll know who we are then. By the way…what's wrong with your head?" The familiar voice said. Pissed, I laid my attention towards those two anonymous people and I was shocked. 'What is this? A reunion day!?'

"What… Chie! Aoi! What are you two doing here!?" I asked disbelieved.

"Hmm… why don't you rephrase it? What are YOU two doing cuddling together? Hugging Fujino-sama's arm like a pillow and sleeping on her shoulders? Chie asked back. Feeling my temperature shot up I replied, "I asked you first." "Can't it be obvious?" Aoi answered. "Peeking on Tokiha-san again?" Shizuru said giggling. "Unfortunately, we decided to stop peeking on Mai's relationship with Tate or Mikoto." Chie said shaking her head.

"What's with them? You were always the one who wanted to know about Mai," I said. "They are merely useless. Tokiha-san still has not made up her mind on who she really loves. Its either she leans to Tate, or Mikoto. They are just getting complicated. We decided to leave them alone." 'She still hasn't made up her mind? She was crying when Tate died.' "So… can you tell us why are you two doing here?" Shizuru asked in a polite matter. "Well… we'll be frank. In addition, I hope both of you tells us the truth also." Chie said. Shiruzu turn to look at me, asking for the permission. Looking at my lover, I only stare at her back. I don't agree on telling them but… what if they can help like Midori? Leaning towards me, Shizuru whispered into my ears. "Let's just tell them before they tell my father about this. I'd rather tell them then them blindly goes to ask my father which… only brings us disadvantages." "They wouldn't…" I tried to protest but Shizuru cut me short. "You won't know right?" Feeling uncomfortable, I laid no attention to Shizuru, Aoi nor Chie.

'What if the things that Shizuru said comes true? What is going to happen if they asked Shizuru's father… Maybe we should just tell them. However, I still do not want to tell them… and again… I don't want to lose Shizuru…' I thought while Chie and Aoi were waiting for my answer. 'Blah! Fine, it is better to tell them! I'd rather lose my pride then losing Shizuru!'

Turning towards Shiruzu, I gave her an immediate nod of agreement. Shizuru smiled and turn towards them and started telling them. I was too tired to follow up with the story; I almost fall asleep standing. Realizing that I was tired, Shizuru said "Natsuki… why don't you sit down and rest for a while? You look very tired," She offered. Without any further encouragement, I agreed. My head were too heavy to think. Immediately, I sat down, rested myself towards the pillar, and closed my eyes while Shizuru sat down beside me. Pulling my head to rest on her shoulders, I went back to my previous position. Hugging Shizuru's hand, resting my head on her shoulders and closing my eyes, ignoring the teasing and giggling from Aoi and Chie.

They started talking and every sentence replied, asked, and answered acted exactly like a lullaby song.

_Dream…_

_"Shizuru, which one of these curtains suits our bedroom more?" I asked while scratching my head. "I was thinking on Blue. What do you think?" I continued. Circling her hands around my back and pulling me into a tight embrace from behind, She started planting kisses on my neck. "Shizuru… curtain first." I said while holding on her hand and closing my eyes, enjoying her warm embrace while waiting for her answer._

_"Pulrple." Was all she said "Purple? Why…" Shizuru cut me short saying, "I'm not done talking yet." Smiling, I pulled her hand down and turn towards her. Looking at Shizuru with her usual smile, I felt excited. Shizuru leans down planting soft kisses on my lips. From a slow and soft kiss, we ended up with a passionate kiss. Leading the way, Shizuru laid me down the bed and continued her assault. Her kisses turned into touches, filling me up with pleasure and love. Her magnificent hands worked magic on me. _

_It wasn't long when our bedroom is filled with love scent. Both of us lay on the bed filled with sweat. "Purplish Blue…" Shizuru said before hugging me. "That's… a great idea, Shizuru." Shizuru giggled, "It was our favorite colors." Shizuru said._

_"I'll get one later." "Don't bother to rush, love. We got plenty of time tomorrow. Let's just stay close today…" I smiled upon her words. "Tomorrow it shall be…" I said before planting kisses on her lips._

_"Let's get to sleep. Your handy work drains all of my remaining energy already." I said. "Ara, I thought you were willing for me to "explore" you." Shizuru replied teasingly. "Shi… Shizuru!" I shouted embarrassed. She hugged me tighter and said I love you before both of us falls into a deep sleep._

_End of dream..._

"Natsuki? Wake up… it's already 1 hour and 30 minutes. Natsuki, honey…" The voice of an angel slowly woke me up from my slumber state. Refusing to wake up, I cuddles beside her. "Mo… Natsuki, if you keep on like this, I think my father is going to assign people to come after us and it'll just take a moment for them to reach here! Now wake up or I'm leaving you here!" Shizuru commanded.  
Instantly, I jumped out of my position. "Okay! Let's go!" I said in a hurry pulling Shizuru's hand. "Wow… those words really are magic, from the sleepy and refusing to wake up Natsuki, turned into a highly energetically Natsuki. I'm impressed." Chie said. Shizuru and Aoi laughed forcing my face to turn chilly red. "At least I'm not as energetic as Tokiha's Cat! Her cat was overly energetic; she goes jumping and running like a cat!"

"You mean you're not energetic? Does that mean Mikoto wins?" Chie said in her expert style. "NO!" I shouted. Shizuru and Aoi just kept laughing. Unable to withstand their laughing I asked backup from Shizuru but all she said was "Ara, it was interesting to watch you like this" which only made me redder.

"I'm just kidding Kuga-san. You two better get going before your father catches up. I'll write a letter faking that Fujino-sama is invited to a party at Kagoshima and Natsuki already agreed on going there." Chie said. "In that case, your father won't know who wrote the letter which means we are save and they'll think that both of you ARE heading to Kagoshima." Aoi continued. I was in a complete shock just by hearing what they said. 'They… are going to help us?'

"Oh… god… Thank you…" Shizuru said as her tears started to build. Realize that I should thank them, I said "Thank you Chie… Aoi. Thank you very much. You won't know how much this means to us."

Chie smiled while Aoi walked towards me. "Here, take this. After you reached Tokyo, I don't think your going to be staying there since your plan was to withdraw money. So I think our house would help you to rest for at least a day." Confused with Aoi's action, I took the present that Aoi offered. 'It's a key' I thought. "Aoi… this" "Don't worry. We have spares. Just leave the key inside. The door can be lock without the key. It's our apartment located in Ashikaga. Here's the address." Chie cut me short while passing me a piece of paper. Taking the paper, I asked "You two…" "Just like you and Shizuru. Only that our parents have approved us."

"Oh… And thank you. For your help." I replied. "Yes… Chie-san, Aoi-san thank you. I'm sorry to be rude or leaving early since we just got a chance to meet up, but I guess we should take our leave." Shizuru said in a sad tone. "Yea… you both have wasted enough time. Now get going." Chie hissed. Both Shizuru and I agreed.

We then left the rest house and headed straight to Tokyo. "I never thought they would actually help us…" I said to Shizuru. "Hmm… you have to thank me then." Shizuru replied. "Huh? What for?"

"Because I was the one who told them the story? And some additional ingredient." Shizuru said giggling. Laughing, I should have known that Shizuru was always a smart wiz.Shizuru hugging me lovely from behind, I couldn't be happier then this. Even though I'm skipping my college and knowing that I'm not going to return there to study. "Ne… What were you dreaming just now. It seems you really have a nice dream." Shizuru broke my thought. "Something nice." I answered. I smiled as I hear Shizuru giggle. "Am I included?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

"Always. It was a dream when we wanted to choose our bedroom curtian." After hearing what I said, Shizuru laid her head against my back. No words were spoken except the sound of the wind passing and the sound of the engine running. Suddenly, Shizuru started to hum our favourite song as I'm busy ridding the bike. "Shizuru… sing it. I longed to hear your singing." Shizuru kisses my back behind before straighten herself.

_If you haven't changed your mind,  
Soba ni ite hoshii yo Tonight,_

_Tsuyogaru koto ni tsukareta no,  
Osana sugita no Everytime I think about you baby,  
Ima nara ieru I miss you,  
It's so hard to say I'm sorry,_

Shizuru started to sing. It was Eternal Story. It reminds me of the time when we fought. We shouted at each other almost breaking up. We lied to each other just to keep our secrets.

_Tatoeba dare ka no tame ja naku anata no tame ni,  
Utaitai kono uta wo,  
Owara nai story tsuduku kono kagayaki ni,  
Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni,_

The time when we shed our tears, hugging each other tightly not wanting to be part.

_Memories of our time together,  
Kesa nai de kono mama don't go away,_

_Atatakaku toke dashite tashikameru no,  
Yasashisa no shizuku kono mune ni hirogatteku,  
Setsu nai hodo ni I'm missing you,  
Kasaneta te hanasa naide,_

Times when both of us begged each other not to leave and times when both of us had to part for our own work.

_Tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido anata no tame ni,  
Utai tai kono uta wo,  
Owara nai story taemanai itoshisa de,  
Tell me why oshiete yo zutto eien ni,_

Shizuru sang this song to me on my birthday.

_Tatoeba dare ka no tame ja naku anata no tame ni,  
Utaitai kono uta wo,  
Owara nai story tsuduku kono kagayaki ni,  
Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni,_

It was Shizuru, who sang this song with tears and trying her best to smile. All our misunderstanding, all our angry and all our hatred were turned back to love.

_Tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido anata no tame ni,  
Utai tai kono uta wo,  
Owara nai story taemanai itoshisa de,  
Tell me why oshiete yo zutto eien ni,_

This song recovered our relationship. This song gave us back our happiness today, tomorrow and forever.

_Tokyo._

"Crowded as usual…" Shizuru said holding my hand. "Yea… this is Tokyo after all. Now let's head to the bank." I said and Shizuru agreed. We headed straight to the bank and it wasn't easy. People were everywhere and they do not even bother to give way. Not to mention a perverted person who molested Shizuru received a massive blow from me. "Any perverted man who disturbed Shizuru will receive the same consequences!" I shouted to the person while Shizuru tilled her head down; embarrassed while standing behind of me.

After we reached the bank, Shizuru wasted no time and withdrew a large amount of money, which she mentions as "not much" and split it into two amounts. Then we bank it into my two accounts. Making sure the amount are not suspicious, we had to go thru a very hard procedure, which took us almost 2 hours.

"Natuski… before I give this cards to the kids or who ever to use… why don't we head to a restaurant and get something to eat?" Shizuru gave an idea. Being a little caution, I look at Shizuru and asked, "If we use the credit cards here, your father will know the place we ate… right?" Shizuru nodded. "Then don't. We will use mine. I have some cash for us to eat some proper food." "But… We don't have to pay if we use our… oh… ara… how come I didn't think of it." I smiled at Shizuru's reaction and said; "because you were too hungry to think," Shizuru did not say anything except pinching my cheek.

We went to an old restaurant and ordered some Japanese set meals. "Ara... Natsuki, not going ordering you usual fried chicken?" Shizuru teased me. "No… not now." I said blushing. Shizuru laughed on my reaction. "Now that's my cute Natsuki." "Shizuru!" I shouted, as everyone looked at us when she said that a little too loud. Once we finished eating, we headed back to the inter-section and spotted a group of teenage. We approached them and Shizuru asked them some question while I take my action and place Shizuru's credit card and bankcard. It was lucky for us that I get to place those cards without them realizing.

Once done, I gave Shizuru an accomplish sign and we excuse ourselves. "Natsuki, wait." I stopped moving, look at Shizuru, and realize that Shizuru was taking out her phone card. "I'm not letting my father trace me by my phone," Shizuru told me her intension. Just after, she took out the phone card; she threw it to the back. "Okay, done." Shizuru said and I nodded. Before we could continue our way back to my bike, someone walk straight to us causing our hands to part. 'Shit!' I thought. When I turn back to look at Shizuru, my mouth dropped. Shizuru vanished from my sight. "No… NO! SHIZURU!" I shouted and I hurried to find her. "NATSUKI! NATSUKI!" was all I heard but she was nowhere.

"Natsuki!!" I heard her voice staring to fade. 'DAMN!' I screamed in my heart. Panicking, I started to follow where her voice came from but in the end… I lost her… I completely lost her. I failed hear her voice nor able to spot her. I don't want to give up. I do not even plan to. I kept looking. I went back to the parking lot and she was not there. Then I changed from the parking lot to the bank. The result was the same… She's not there also. My hands started to tremble and the mixture and scared, loneliness and anger started to grow. I searched every place. From the shop lots to the ally then to the roads and the place we ate just now. None... she's not anywhere.

Searching high and low, I found someone who looked like Shizuru. Filledwith relief and happiness, I don't want to waste any more time, I hurried there and pulled her hand. "Shizuru!" I shouted. The girl look at me dumbfounded. "Sorry? I think you're mistaken. My name is Shoiri Masakase not Shizuru." She said. Embarrassed, I quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry. I… um…-lost Shizuru so I… thought that you're her… I'm so sorry." The girl accepted my apology and left after wishing me to find Shizuru faster.

Disappointed, I continued my search. I started to go around the area again and this time, I started to ask everyone. However, the reply I received was "No, I don't see anyone like that.", "There's someone that pretty? Geez I must have missed it. Anyway, sorry, I don't see anyone like that" or "Stop disturbing us! Go away!" Depressed, I stood at the same place, pushed around by people as my mind went blank. Clenching my hand tightly, it started to tremble.

'This can't be happening…" I said to myself and my tears started to flow. 'No… please… Kami-sama… please… give me back Shizuru…' Exhausted and sad, I dragged myself to continue the search… I could not imagine my life without Shizuru…I walked all my way round and round the particular area for hours. In the end, I decided to go back to the place where I parked my bike to take a rest and think of a possible place Shizuru might be. "Fucking people… I will have kill them one by one if I have Duran with me" I said in a low tone while clenching my hand. Dragging myself to the parking lot, I sighed hoping I could see Shizuru there. But… the result was so disappointed I sat down as I put my both my hands on my forehead.

**Flash back…**

"Natsuki? Is there something wrong? I heard some sobbing so I… " Shizuru said as she pushed the door open. Shocked, I tried to hide my tears but I failed. "Natsuki! What happened? Why are you crying!?" Shizuru quickly came beside me and started to wipe out my tears using her thumb. I couldn't speak, I was crying too much I barely could speak. I said nothing and hugged her close, burying my head on her chest.

"Shh… tell me what wrong dear. Please, let me share your sadness, your problem." Shizuru said. I shook my head lightly, not wanting to tell. Shizuru didn't say anything, she just hold me close to her and kisses my fore head. I continue crying as I held on to Shizuru, wetting her shoulders. "Sigh…Come on," Shizuru pulled me to our bedroom.

She started kissing me softly on my lips and I look directly into her eyes. "Shizuru…" I said between sob. My heart was hurt; I covered my mouth and cried more. Shizuru pulled me into an embrace and stroked the back of my head. "Shh… please… stop crying… I'm here Natsuki, dear. I love you, you know I do and I always will" Shizuru said. Upon hearing this, I tilled my head up. "I…" I tried to explain but I choked.

"Don't rush dear, take your time." Shizuru said as she places her hand on my cheek. "I miss my mom… I miss her Shizuru…" Shizuru look at me as she wipes away my tears. "I… I saw children… with their mom… and… and…" Unable to finish my words, Shizuru hugged me. "Enough dear, let's just drop it. You'll be fine in the morning… and… I don't think your mom would want to see you like this Natsuki, dear…" Agreeing on what Shizuru said, I hugged her tighly as Shizuru kisses my forehead few times.

**End Flash back…**

Tears started to flow uncontrollable. "Shizuru… Where are you…? I want you now… Please… I'll…I'll do anything." I said as I hugged myself. Loneliness… was all I could feel… The day started to turn dark. Moreover, there's still no sign of Shizuru. I decided to stay beside my bike. Hoping Shizuru would find her way back to the lot. I continue to cry and felt so guilty to have let my guard down causing this to happen…

"NATSUKI!!!" My head shot up as I heard someone calling my name.

**To be continuing…**

Sweat… how is it? I hope it satisfies all of you… and thank you… for those who had patiently waiting this chapter… its shorter then chapter 4 though… / By the way, the song that Shizuru were singing was Eternal story from Yuna Ito. It's a really nice song.


	6. Chapter 6

Urgh… I just realized I wrote the wrong title for the song. The song sang by Shizuru is actually Endless Story by Yuna Ito not Eternal Story. I apologize for my mistake... anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also would like to say thank those who had given me reviews. Arigatou Gozaimasu

* * *

"Shizuru!?" I shouted as I stare straight to the empty parking lot. Only silence replied me. Instantly, I stood up and glance through the parking lot but there was no figure of anyone. "… Shizuru… God… where are you…" I said as tears flow out of my eyes again. Falling down to my knees, I started to cry. Covering my mouth with my hands, I started to cry even harder.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands wrapping me tight and pulling me to the firm embrace. I felt anger grew inside of me. "Who the hell you stranger think they can hug me just because I'm missing Shizuru!' I screamed in my heart. "Get your dirty hands off me!!!!!" I shouted as I took action attacking the stranger with my elbow. Just as my body turns enough to look at the person, I saw something I missed, reddish eyes staring at me. Something I was wishing to see hours ago. My elbow manages to stop inches away from the person's face. 'Shi…Shizuru!' my mouth dropped as I stare at her.

"Ara… I'm hurt… and I thought that Natsuki will be happy… but instead… she scolded me…" Shizuru released me and started her "crying". 'Oh no… no no no… What have I done…?' "Shizuru…. I"

"Natsuki hates me… Natsuki doesn't love me anymore! And I was looking for her for hours and my feet hurt just to know that she hated me!" My mouth dropping as she turns her back to me. "Argh!!! Shizuru! That's not it! I thought you were a stranger who's taking advantage while I'm missing you and crying hard for you…" 'Oh… shit' my face started to change into chilly red. Shizuru stopped her sobbing and turn towards me. "Oh… Prove it!" Shizuru said seriously. Immediately, my face turned pale. I didn't say anything as I stared at the floor and when I got back to Shizuru, I saw Shizuru filled with tears about to flow out.

"That… that means Natsuki hates me!!" Shizuru said as she covers her face and weep. 'Curse you Kuga!' I scolded myself. "Argh!" I pulled Shizuru's hand down and pressed my lips to hers. I let the feelings rush through me. Breaking the kiss, I cub my hands on Shizuru's cheek. "Look…I love you… I don't hate you. If I hate you why would I go through all the troubles just to take you with me...and… and…" I felt my face redden as I tried to explain to Shizuru… "Letsjustgetthisstraight,iloveyouandthatstheend." I said to myself to avoid further embarrassment as I stared at my bike.

"Kawaii…" Shizuru said. Turning to her to find Shizuru smiling her usual smile, I had a horrible feeling for falling into Shizuru's trap. "Sssss…. SHIZURU!!!!!" Shizuru started to laugh as I felt my face redden even more. At that moment, I'm feeling relief, knowing that Shizuru's safe and by my side. I pulled Shizuru into a tight embrace and buried my face on her shoulder. Hugging her close to me, I knew it wasn't a lie. I felt so relief my tears started to flow out automatically.

"God… I thought I lost you... I won't know what and how am I going to live without you… Don't ever say I hate you… I can never hate you…" I whispered into her ears… "Gomen ne Natsuki-chan… I saw you crying on your knees and it was an unbearable scene. That's why I hugged you… Knowing what your reaction will be…So… I…" Placing my finger on her lips, I shook my head. "I had enough of Tokyo… Let's go to Aoi and Chie's house to stay for a night or two."

Shizuru nodded her head and I noticed something on her left cheek that wasn't suppose to be there. "Shi… Shizuru… your face…" I said slowly. Instantly, Shizuru look at me and covers her left cheek. I reacted pulling Shizuru's hand down fast and kept hold of her as I got a full view on her cheek for a few seconds before she turns her head to avoid me from seeing "it". I stared blankly at Shizuru. Her cheek was bruising… I didn't notice until she nodded just now. Her hair must have covered it. "What…WHO DID IT!" I shouted as I look at Shizuru. I could feel my anger and rage taken over me. 'How dare someone hit my girlfriend!' I thought in my heart. Shizuru's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at me.

"They… They pulled us apart and… took me to an unknown valley in a small house." 'WHAT!?' "They… They… They tried to… They tried to… rape me Natsuki!" Shizuru cried as she crashes herself on me. I was speechless, as I pat on Shizuru's head. 'I'm going to kill them… I'll make them pay for what they have done to Shizuru!' "How… did someone helped you out?" I asked. Shizuru shook her head. "There was an old pipe lying just beside me and…" Shizuru choked. "Shh… take your breath…" I said as I tried to calm Shizuru down.

"I took the pipe and direct it towards the first person… It was a good first hit but when… when…" Shizuru stopped to take her breath. I look at Shizuru straight into her eyes. "The second person punched me… and he was trying to tear off my shirts… I didn't know what to do… until I remembered what you taught me about self-defense…" I look at my lover blankly. "You gave him a good care of his "little brother"?" Shizuru nodded as her face redden as she wipes off her tears. "Urgh… that's gonna hurt… well serve him right… so that's how you got away…" I said as my clenches my fist. "Where are they? I'm gonna…" Shizuru stopped me by pressing her lips on mine then she shook her head. "Mo… Enough… I had enough. Like you said… lets get out from this horrible place." Shizuru said as she stares at the floor. Sighing… I agreed and got on to my bike and started the engine before passing the helmet to her. Before I ride off, I turn to Shizuru and said, "You can sleep, I'll head straight toAshikaga and wake you up when we got there." Shizuru didn't say anything and hugged me tight by my waist. "Let me stay like this first… I don't wish to close my eyes just yet." She said in a worried tone. Not refusing her words, I rode the bike out and headed straight towards the exit of Tokyo.

_Somewhere at the highway…_

"Ne… Natsuki… Can I ask you something?" Shizuru asked while rubbing her face against my back.

"Hmm? What is it? Are you tired?" I answered back. "No… I just… felt… that things are going too well… and… you know… what if something happen and.."

"Shh… Don't say something like that… Even if what you say is true… The best way is… not to give up… no matter what happen. I've hope that we can start a new and better life as long as we don't give up hope!" Shizuru as the sound of sobbing takes over our small conversation.

'I'd rather die if I were to lost you Shizuru…' I thought in my heart… We said nothing except enjoying the breeze and the greenish as we past them in a certain speed. "Ne… Natsuki?" Shizuru broke the silence between us as she speaks between her sobbing.

"Hmm?"

"Remember the first song I sang to you?" She suddenly asked. I smiled when I heard her ask those question. 'Baka… how can I forget.' "Yea… I do. How can I forget that song. I appreaciate it very much." I answered her. Shizuru giggled upon my answer and it warmed my heart so much I felt like even if I were to send to hell for my actions, it'll be a hundred time worth it.

"Ara… someone seems happy." Shizuru said teasingly as she played with my stomach. "Shizuru… stop it or I won't be able to assure our safetly." "hehe, Fine… I'll mess up with you later when we arrive at Chie-san's house" Feeling my blood all concerntraded at my head, I shouted "SHIZURU!!!!" Obviously I knew Shizuru was laughing on my reaction and it was practically normal for her. "Shizuru… can I request something from you?" I asked slowly knowing Shizuru will tease me on my question but to my shock, she didn't tease instead… she answered "Oh? What is it Natsu-chan"

"Um… since you reminded me of the song you first sang… you mind singing it for me again? I'd like to sing it along with you once more." I stated out my request. "Ara… Natsuki's so cute… I didn't know she'll actually request for this." She said between giggles. "Ssss… hmm… yea… I wanted to hear it anyway… please?" I said as I could feel myself blushing hard. "Sure… I'll be please to have you sing along with me." Shizuru said happily. "Arigato Shizuru."

Shizuru:

Hmm hmm,

Whenever each day ends,

I secretly feel in my heart: 'I loved you very much today, too.'

"May these days would continue forever."

I tried wishing to the night sky of falling stars,

If I recall, look –

Though there were days when I grew tired of crying,

I eventually reached that place after spending many nights like that,

Hearing Shizuru sing, I couldn't help but to smile and enjoyed her soft, and nice voice which I admired for so long. I love her more then I can't ever though. To me, Shizuru was so important to me I don't mind losing everything I have just to be with her. I can still remember the first time when we met. I was about to crush a blooming flower until Shizuru stopped me. It was the first time we met… and I'll never regret it because… because she had deeply owned me from my heart to my whole self.

Natsuki:

And then the story began,

Somewhat like a dream,

Even if we just laughed a little together shyly,

Our linked hands,

Will definitely be overflowing,

With premonitions of love too many to count,

We are now lovers,

Almost as if it cannot be helped,

Things like the pain or regrets of the past,

They all became trifling matters when we met,

Together:

From our childish conversation,

I learn about another side of you,

And discovered a side of me that,

I had previously been unaware of,

Even if I have grown accustomed to the scenery,

Just by being at your side,

The colours and shapes I see change,

And become dazzling to the eye,

Even though the future we expect,

Is not an easy path,

We are lovers who desire to stay together despite of that,

Shizuru:

The story we have begun,

Is not alone, and we can feel it,

Even if we just laughed a little together shyly,

Our linked hands,

Hmm

"I love you Natsuki … with all my heart… I love you." Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki:

Will definitely overflow,

With premonitions of love too many to count,

After all, it beyond any doubt that,

We are indeed lovers ,

"I love you too Shizuru … you mean more then my life for me… you mean everything to me." I whispered to her back.

_Ashikaga…_

"Their house should be this one…" I said as I insert the key into the hole. "Clack!" The sound of the door unlocked. I opened the door and place our bags on the floor as Shizuru shuts the door behind us. Just after I place our bags down, I crashes myself on the bed. Eshausted and tired, I'm totally worn out. "Mo… Natsuki, take a bath first before you sleep." Sighing, I turn to Shizuru, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. "Natsu… woah!" Crashing on top of me, she position herself just on top of me. "What was that for?" She asked. I smiled at her and kissed her lips. "I thought you said you'll mess me up with we reached here." "Ara… You are that eager?" She said. Laughing, I look deeply into her eyes. "hmm… Shizuru… I'm tired…"

"Ma… Shoganai… Go to sleep then Natsu-chan."Shizuru said and kissed my forehead. Unable to keep my eyes open, my eyes closed automatically. "I love you forever… Shizu-chan…"

_The next day…_

"Shresshhhh.." the sound of water running and hitting something hot causing the steaming sound to rise attacked my ears. Then, the ambush of green tea and some nice smell of japanese food firing straight into my nose waking me up from my slumber sleep. "Urgh… Shizuru? What time is it…" I asked as I scratched my head and zombied out from the room and headed straight to the smell. "Ara… Its already afternoon my sleeping princess, your too tired I can't even wake you up with your mayo which I found in the bag. What a pity…" Shizuru said shaking her head. "MAYO!? Shizuru don't tell me you… you… you…" "Soo dayo… I treaten you using Mayo to wake you up but you didn't, it's a waste… the mayo failed its mission and went straight into the waste bin." "WHAT!?" I shouted as if it was doom day had arrived. "Mayo… Mayo…" I said as I went to the waste bin. Hugging the waste bin, "No!!! Mayo-san!!!! You died in a waste manner then filling into my stomach!! I'll avenge for you!!!!"

"Ma… Natsuki, stop crying and weeping over the mayo and go brush your teeth." Shifting my target to Shizuru, I looked at her as she's someone from hell. It was then I saw the bruses on Shizuru's cheek even clearer. "Ne… Shizuru, your cheek's getting better?" I asked as I walked towards her and touches her cheek. "Its better then yesterday now…" "Shizuru…" I look at her. I wanted to comfort her but I was cut off. "Ahem! Now go get yourself cleaned up or there will be no food for you!" Unable to define her, I had no choice but to follow her words. I don't want to die in hunger just yet. I agreed and walked towards the bathroom to clean myself up.

After taking my bath and cleaning myself, I change into my new clothings, ate my breakfast… or so called lunch and walked down towards Shizuru. Hugging her from behind, I kissed her neck. "Ara… Finish eating already?" Shizuru ask as she takes my hand and direct me to sit by her side. Sitting by her side, I turn to her. "Yea… It was ok… except the lack of mayo…" I said as I played with her hand. Giggling, Shizuru licked my ears sending shivers down to my spine. "Shizuru… stop it." "Ara… don't like it? I thought you wanted me to mess up with you." She replied as she licked down my ears to my neck and bitting my neck and shoulder. Unable to supress the moan, I moaned out softly. My hand shiftted its direction to Shizuru's shoulder, pulling her down towards me. Shizuru's hand started to move from a slow motion to a faster motion… then to violence, filling me up with pleasure. Just as Shizuru's about to strip me, a lucky door bell rang. Or is it.. an unluckly door bell. Shizuru stopped her assualt and sighs.

"Natsu-chan, tidy up yourself." Shizuru said as she kissed my forehead and stood up. "Kawai…" Shizuru continue and she places her right palm on her face while looking straight into my eyes. "Shizuru… just go get the door." I said as I blushes hard.

I walked behind of Shizuru right before she opened the door. "Ara. Chie-san, Aoi-san." Shizuru said. "Huh? Chie, Aoi. I thought you were at…" "You have got to be kidding me. We came here to see how's things progressing and it seems nothing interesting had started yet." Chie said as she adjusts her glasses "her profesional way". "Ara, I have to say that we were interupted by you two." Shizuru said as she giggled. "SHIZURU!!!!" I shouted as Aoi's expression changed to a Oh expression. "Ow… don't have to get so angry Natsuki. I bet you two can continue it anytime." Chie said as she pats on my shoulder. Unable to withstand the blush, I look down at the floor. "Arara, Natsuki's blushing hard… Kawaii" Shizuru said as she hugged me. "ARGH!!! LET ME GO!!!!" I shouted and stomped into the living room. Just as I was about to sit, I over heard Aoi shouting. "Shizuru-san! What happen to your face!!" Instantly, I stood up and rushed towards Shizuru hoping nothing had happened. "No.. Nothing… just some unwanted things that happened when we were at Tokyo." Shizuru said in a sad tone.

It was then I felt an killer scent towards me. Horrified, I didn't know what to do when Chie and Aoi misunderstood thinking I've done something like that to Shizuru. "What… I didn't do it… She… I… Tokyo… Ma! Shizuru tell them!" I blurred out. "Its not Natsuki's fault Chie-san, Aoi-san. It was some horrible people in Tokyo." Shizuru backed me up. Relieved, I walked towards Shizuru. "Shizuru, lets go out for some shopping, we need to buy some clothing and some food for tomorrow when we wanted to leave."

"Huh? I thought you were leaving today?." Aoi asked. "Urgh… We did… but since both of you were here, I don't think Shizuru would want to cut short our reunion again like what happened yesterday." I said. Shizuru agreed and asked " Since both of you is staying in this place, mind bringing us for some shopping?" Aoi felt delighted and quickly answered "Sure We'll even bring you out to our favourite place to eat!" "Yea, we were about to ask you to stay for a day, but since Natsuki already suggested it, I guess I don't have to waste anymore saliva to say it." Chie continued. All of us laughed together and Chie brought us out using her car.

Together Aoi and Chie, the four of us went shopping for clothings and some needed stuffs for your long journey. It was quite some time since we last went out and had fun like this and it was really nice. Furthermore, having Shizuru by myside again and being able to walk beside her, to be with her and to do things together with me makes the day more worth for me.

"Wow, you both surely enjoy shopping in Ashikaga." Chie said as she looks at our stuffs. Aoi who is behind her asked, "Natsuki, how are you gonna carry that bag? If you ask Kaichou…" "Aoi-san, I'm no longer the president of student council, you don't have to be so formal." Shizuru reminded Aoi. Blushing, Aoi continued "If Kai… Shizuru-san were to carry those bags, don't you think it's a little bit hard for her? I mean... because… it'll take hours.." Looking at Aoi Shizuru responded, "Aoi-san… don't worry about it, Natsuki never ask me to carry anything behind my back. We just place it between us or Natsuki will place the bag infront of her with something wraping it making sure it doesn't falls down."

"Well, at least Natsuki got a nice idea." Chie said. "I heard that!"

"Aww, come on, it's a complement." Chie continued.

"Doesn't sound like one" I replied.

"Ara… I didn't know Natsuki loves complements. I thought she always loves teases." Shizuru said in a "her shocked manner". "Ssss.. Shizuru!!!!"

"Haha, enough already, lets go home and cook something to eat. I'm straving to death" Chie said and Aoi agreed. We all went back to Chie's house and filled our stomach before resting. It'll be a long day tomorrow as we will start off our journey again. And I'm sure to reach Sendai by tomorrow or the day after that…

_Dream…_

"_Shizuru! Come back with us now! How dare you dishonor Fujino family!" Shizuru's father shouted is anger. Pointing the gun straightly at my direction. Trembling, I was calling for Duran in my heart, hoping it'll come and save me right now.  
_

"_Father, I'll never go back to you. I'm not longer Fujino! I'm Shizuru Kuga!" Shizuru shouted back to the peak of her voice. "Last warning Shizuru. Come back with us or your regret it!" Her father commaned again. Shizuru looked at me and I shook my head giving the negative answer. Filled with tears, Shizuru followed my answer and said "No… I'm sick of your orders father… I have my own life, my own love…. And it is right here with Natsuki!"_

"_BANG!", the sound of the gun shoot echoed…I didn't know what happen, I felt nothing, but I could feel myself falling and blood was spreading out from my chest. I look at Shizuru and I could see her running towards me bursting out in tears. 'Shi… Shizuru… I… was shoot?' My eyes started to filled up with blackness. "NATSUKI!!!" Shizuru shouted and instantly everything went black…_

"Natsuki! Natsuki wake up!" Shizuru called as she shakes my body. "Natsuki are you ok? Natsuki! Answer me. Your scaring me." Shizuru continued. Opening my eyes, I held on Shizuru's hand and sat up straight. I didn't reply her. I place my palm on my forehead and sighed. Patting the back of my body, Shizuru asked "Natsuki… your having a nightmare? Care to talk about it?" I look deep into her eyes and smiled. "Nah… its ok. Just a normal nightmare… I guess…"

"You scared me Natsuki …" Shizuru said as her expression turned sad. Touching her cheek, I said "I'm sorry… lets get back to sleep." Shizuru agreed and cuddled into the blanket. 'Dream… huh…. Its seems to real to be a dream… what could it be… a warning?' I thought. Looking at Shizuru's calm face, I cuddles back next to her and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

I'm sorry for the delays… I had so much time to write the story but I ended up playing SDO (Super Dancer Online). Whats more, even if I had the time and spirit to write it, my friends will be pulling me to play. I'm really sorry about it. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay again (felt super guilty). Anyway, I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter. To those who had gave me their review, Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

"Hora! It's already 9 am in the morning you two lovely couple!" Chie's voice rang into our ears just after she slams the door open. "KIA!!" I shouted as I covered myself with the cloths I was holding. "Ch…Ch…CHIE! GET OUT NOW!" I shouted again to Chie. I knew I was blushing hard as I could feel the heat on my face. "Arara…" Shizuru said as she sat up from the bed rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Chie-san. Ara… Natsuki… kawaii…" Shizuru said as she looks at Chie then to me. "Morning Shizuru…" "GET OUT!!!!" I cut Chie short as I threw a pillow at her direction. Chie laughed and said, "Natsuki never changes her bad temper." then closed the door behind her. 

"Ara, Natsuki's up early today." Shizuru said as she looked at me smiling. Blushing, I turned the other way round and said, "Shoganai! Someone was pillowing my arm making my arm sore while that someone was sleeping soundly." "Natsuki could have waked me up. I don't mind to wake up and sleep on the pillow." Shizuru said as I just finish wearing my cloths. "You… were sleeping so peacefully… I haven't seen you sleeping so sound ever since you received the letter from your mom… So I…." Unable to finish my sentence, Shizuru embraced me behind and rest her head on my shoulders. "Arigato Natsuki -chan… you're so sweet." Shizuru teased me. Feeling my face turning bright red, I smiled and turned around to hug Shizuru. "Shizuru?" I called.

"Hai? What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru replied me as she kisses my forehead and pats the back of my head. "I missed the moment when we are together like this." I said as I hugged Shizuru tighter not wanting to leave any more gaps between us. Shizuru said nothing and silence overcome our conversation. I closed my eyes and enjoyed our moment. It felt so good and so right. I could have been myself who longed for Shizuru's embrace; Shizuru's kisses, her voice, everything. Shizuru's hand found her way to my waist and pulled me into a deeper embrace as she rests her cheek on my forehead. 'Shizuru… Shizuru… Shizuru!' I kept calling her name in my heart as I started to sob lightly. Shizuru didn't say anything except kissing my forehead.

"Shizuru-san? Natsuki?" We heard Aoi opens the door and call us but I didn't bother to release Shizuru. "Breakfast's… ready? Oh…Oh dear… Sorry to… Um… interrupt but breakfast's ready." Aoi continue and I'm pretty sure Aoi must have blushed. "Ara, how kind of you Aoi-san, we'll be there in a minute." Shizuru said and Aoi instantly left us alone. "Arara… Natsuki… Breakfast's ready, why don't you go wash your face?" I didn't reply Shizuru. I just kept on sobbing. Tear kept flowing out from my eyes wetting Shizuru's nightgown. "Natsuki? Mo… Stop crying." Shizuru said as wipes off my tears. "It's not like Natsuki to cry like this. Hora… you can go sit down first; I'll take a shower and change my cloths. Aoi-san and Chie-san is waiting." I nodded as I wipe my tears off using my palm. Shizuru took advantages to steal a kiss at my lips before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Just before she enters the bathroom, Shizuru said, "Unless Natsuki wants to have a bath together?" Hearing Shizuru's teases, I felt the heat concentrated on my face. "SHI… SHIZURU!!!" I shouted. "Arara, Kawaii…" Shizuru said as she smiles towards me. "Hora! Go take your shower!" I shouted again as I throw Shizuru her cloths.

Just after Shizuru finished her bath, both of us walked to the dining table with our bags in hand. Chie and Aoi were already sitting there talking. Chie's expected with her cell phone taking pictures on Aoi while Aoi kept asking Chie to stop taking pictures. "Good morning, Chie-san, Aoi-san." Shizuru greeted them, as I only nodded. "Ara, the two lovely couple is out from their nest at last." Chie said and Aoi started to laugh. Blushing, I didn't say anything and places the bag on the floor as Shizuru took her sit just opposite Chie. Just as Shizuru sat down, Chie started to take picture on Shizuru. Feeling jealous, I walked over to Chie and took her phone off her hand.

"Stop taking pictures on MY Shizuru!" I barked to Chie. "Arara, since when is Natsuki so protective?" Shizuru teased. "SHIZURU!" I shouted as Chie and Aoi started to laugh. Aoi made breakfast for us and it was bacon, sausage, some vegetables, half-boiled egg and a loaf of bread in the middle of the table. Shizuru started to eat when Chie asked "Coffee?" I look and Chie and nodded while Shizuru asked if there is any tea. Aoi then stood up and went to the kitchen. It was then… I realize something missing. "Ano… you guys have mayo?" I asked. "Yes we do, hold on." Aoi said from the kitchen. "You mind if I have it all?" I asked again shyly. "Err… yea… sure why not. We rarely eat mayo." Aoi said. "Yea… I don't think you can finish the whole thing anyway. It's gonna destroy your appetite." Chie said between giggles.

Then, Aoi walked back to the dining table from the kitchen with a tray. On top of the tray was Mayo, coffee and a cup of tea. "Arara… Aoi-san, arigato." Shizuru said as she smiles at Aoi and took a sip of the tea. "Ara… it's a fine jasmine tea." Shizuru continued and Aoi smiled and nodded. I turn to look at Shizuru. 'She can tell just by a sip!?' I thought as my mouth dropped. Aoi then passes me the mayo and coffee. Just after I took the mayo in hand, I opened the bottle cap and squeezed a mountain high mayo on my bacon. "Na… Natsuki-san! That's a LOT of MAYO!" Aoi said half shouting half surprised as she and Chie's got overly shocked. "Ara, don't bother about her, she usually finishes a bottle of mayo in a day. Sometimes, when her mood is rather down, it'll be 2 bottles of mayo." Shizuru said calmly as she eats continues to eat her breakfast.

"Chie-chan… I think I'll skip lunch and dinner for today." Aoi said as she is still staring at the mayo horrified. Chie nodded and said "Yea… Me too…" I look at them as if they are the weirdest person of all. "What? Mayo's the best food of all!" I said to them. Instantly, Aoi fainted but Chie was in time to catch her. "Arara… I guess Natsuki's scaring them." Shizuru said in her carefree way. Speechless, I started to eat my breakfast ignoring Shizuru's teasing. 'Mayo is like... the best thing in the whole world! Why would they faint on something so great!?'

Just after breakfast, Shizuru and I started to get our stuff ready for another long journey. Our bags are places in front with a rope to ensure they do not fall off during our traveling to Sendai. "Shizuru-san, Natsuki, I'm glad that both of you enjoyed this place. And I wish for your happiness as well" Aoi said as she smiled. "Thank you Aoi-san. We had a great time here also." Shizuru replied Aoi together with her usual smile.

"Kachak!" Surprised with the sound, I turn to look at Chie to see her holding her cell phone. "A great shot!" Chie said with a smile. Smiling, I got on to the bike and started the engine while Shizuru look at the picture Chie took. "Ara… Kawaii…" Shizuru said and sighed, "Ma… I guess we will be taking our leaving now. It's really great to be with you all Aoi-san, Chie-san." Shizuru said as she got up behind me. "We can still have fun like this you know! Just remember to send us letters once you settled down! Oh, do take this with you. We can at least stay connected if you still need out help," Aoi said as she passes Shizuru a cell phone. Shizuru took the cell phone and nodded. "Thank you Aoi-san." Shizuru thanked Aoi and we continued our journey as we rode out from Ashikaga.

"Aoi-san and Chie-san's so nice… How are we going to thank them…" Shizuru sighed. "Yea… We owe them a lot including Midori-san. We'll think of something once we settle down." I said as Shizuru laid her head on my back. We said nothing else except Shizuru who is playing with my stomach. "Shizuru… Why don't you rest first. It'll take sometime before we reach the next rest house." Shizuru nodded.

_Few hours later…_

"Shizuru? Shizuru wake up." I called out for Shizuru as she moves her body a bit and sat up straight. "Hmm?" Shizuru replied with her sleepy voice. "Where are we Natsuki?" Shizuru said again as she rests her head on my back again. "Hey, wanna stop a while? It's almost lunch time anyway." I asked. "Sure why not. I need to stand up a bit. My leg is kinda sore from the long hours." Shizuru replied me. "Alright. It'll take us about 30 minutes to reach I guess."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called as she started to play with my stomach again.

"Yea? Need anything?" I asked and she shook her head, "Just want to tell you that I love you. I really love a girl named Natsuki Kuga. And I'm really glad that I'm now with her even though I have to run away from my parents." Blushing, I knew I smiled under my helmet. "I love you too Shizuru Fujino." I replied her as I could feel my face heated up again.

_Somewhere near the rest house…_

I slowed down the bike as we are approaching the rest house. "Natsuki! Stop! Please!" Shizuru suddenly shouted. Shocked, I quickly stop my bike at the side just after we turn in. Shizuru took off her helmet and I followed her. "Whats wrong?" I asked panicked. Shizuru's eyes were wide open as she swallowed hard and slowly she pointed at three black Mercedes-Benz with six suited men and if I'm not wrong, they were all wearing something wired at their ear. "Natsuki... That's Fujino Company's guard…" Shizuru said as her body started to shiver. "Shit! Wear your helmet back!" I shouted as I wore back my helmet so is Shizuru and dashed quickly to the rest house exit hoping the guards does not realize. Unfortunately, one of the guards was in time to see Shizuru before she could wear back her helmet. They got in their car and started to chase us. "Damn it!" I shouted as I continue to speed up.

"How come they are there?!" I said in a higher tone as I started to overtake the cars in front of us. From left to right and right to left, I ignored the horning from other car as I continue to speed up. "My father might have assigned them to look for us!" Shizuru answered me.

"What!? Aren't they suppose to think we are in Kagoshima!?" I said again. "You think a company this big has that small amount of guards?" Shizuru replied again and her grip between my waist tightens as I was riding faster and faster. "You could have told me that Shizuru!" I said louder as the sound of the engine was getting louder and louder. "I never thought he'll actually assign them to look after us." Shizuru said again. Clenching my teeth together, I continue to concentrate on how to lose them. 'Damn! Why can't her father understand?' I screamed in my thoughts

Suddenly, one of the Mercedes overtook us from our right and pulled over few meters in front of us hoping to stop us but I was lucky enough to have avoided them. 'They are too fast!' I thought. My hand started to shiver as unwanted thoughts keep flowing into my mind. "Natsuki… I'm scared…" Shizuru said as I could fell her hand trembling.

"Shizuru… I don't mind dying right here right now… only if I'm with you… Anyhow, I'll try my best to lose them no matter what it takes. Are you with me?" I said between my shivering. Shizuru seems to notice my fear and answered, "I don't mind to die together with you Natsuki. I only wish to be with you." Smiling, I tried to ride faster but it seems that the Mercedes are packed with nitrous as the sound of the nitrous injected was heard.

Then, one of the Mercedes reached beside us, one of the guards winds the window down and as the driver kept in a steady pace as our bike.

"Shizuru-sama! Please return home!" One of the guards called to Shizuru. "No! I'm not going to follow you all!" Shizuru shouted back as I tried to keep distance with the car. "Shizuru-sama! Please don't make our work harder!" The guards shouted again and this time, he was trying to reach out to Shizuru. Instantly, I stepped on the brake making sure he missed and sped up again. Shizuru was shocked with my action as she screamed a bit.

"What… What if you were in Shizuru's position!!! You loved someone but you cannot be able to be with him or her! Your parents object you from being together! WHAT WILL YOU DO?" I shouted to the peak of my voice as I kick the door hard and we sway to the left a little from the impact. Shizuru's grip became tighter and when I gained control of the bike Shizuru shouted, "You never knew how it feels when you are forced to marry someone you don't even love! I love Natsuki from all my heart! Why you all can't understands us! What if it's your own daughter! You don't want to wish for her happiness!?" The sound of crying and sobbing as Shizuru shouted was obvious.

Suddenly, another car came on our left and over took in front of us, making me hard to speed up. "Damn it! Leave us alone!" I shouted as I tried to find a way to escape. However, the third car came on our left making sure we have nowhere else to go except to slower down our bike. "Stop the bike! Or we'll have to do it the tough way!" One of the guards with long hair shouted. "Shut up you girl looking GAY! You want to take Shizuru, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted as I pointed out my middle finger towards him

The guard became very angry; he tried to knock us over to the other car on the right, but luckily, I was fast enough to avoid the car as it knocked into the other Mercedes making them sway to the side and their air bag released and covered them. 'Yes! 1 more to go!' I said in my heart. Unfortunately, I was too early to get excited. Another three more cars came out from one of the exits and chased us.

"Shit!?" I said. 'They must have called for backup!' I thought. I tried to find a way to lose them but it seems that they were well experienced on chasing. I started to turn into one of the route into a small village hoping to lose at least a few of them and it was successful. Two cars in front of us weren't in time to turn in as another one was careless as it knocked into the side bar. The last Mercedes kept was too good, as I can't lose him no matter what I tried. Shizuru was hugging me tighter and tighter from behind as i was actually preforming a dangerous escape.

I tried to avoid him from going into the forest then out to the highway back but he still manages to keep up. I started to overtake every single car that was blocking my escape but he also manages to keep up. Running out of ideas, I started to panicked. "Shizuru… they are too good!" I said. "I know… They are hard to escape from…" Shizuru said, as she held to me tighter. "Natsuki! I got an idea! Keep on riding, I'll lose them!" Shizuru commanded. "What? Are you kidding?" I asked her. "No. Just keep riding! Leave them to me!" Shizuru said in a strict voice. 'Looks like I have to rely on her… hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid.' I thought.

"All right… I'm counting on you Shizuru." I said as I focus on riding. It was then, I heard nitrous injected and the Mercedes caught up beside us. "Shizuru-sama! I'm sorry to be harsh or rude, but I have no choice!" The guard called to Shizuru as he extended his hand and grabbed on Shizuru's hand. "HORA! Let Shizuru go!" I shouted but I cannot help Shizuru. If I did, the bike might be out of control and fell. "Shut up you brat!" The guard scolded to me. Clenching my teeth together, Shizuru suddenly said, "Be careful!" Shocked, I peeked to the back to see Shizuru holding pepper spray and sprayed into the guard's eyes. Shouting in pain, He covered his eyes and started to rub it. Then, Shizuru took her chance to open the bottle of mayo and throw it at the car's windscreen. The mayo covered the driver's sight.

The guards become stunned as his mouth dropped a bit and his eyes were wide open. Taking advantage on the stunned guards, I lowered my body and instructed Shizuru to do so to gain more speed. In front of us, there was two long extended truck carrying something heavy and there is only a few gaps in the between just enough for two motorcycle to pass. Knowing that it's dangerous, I look behind at Shizuru waiting for her approval. Shizuru looked behind us and the three cars are following us suit trying their best to overtake us. "Natsuki… Will we always be together even though we are involved in this horrible accident?" Shizuru asked as she pressed herself on my back. Without hesitating, I give Shizuru an affirmative nod. "No matter what happen, we'll always be together." I said to Shizuru.

"Hai! Natsuki-chan!" Shizuru said in her cheerful voice. Smilling, I accelerate the bike to the fullest and entered the gap between the truck. As we were at the center point of the truck, I notice the truck is moving closer and closer between each other.

"What the?" I said as I saw the truck on the left side moving towards the other truck with us in the middle. With the dagger of fear stabbed into me, I ducked myself lower hopping to pass and survive. 'Kami-sama… Please let us get through…' I prayed in my heart.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's grip became tight. I knew that even she notices that the truck was actually moving closer and closer to each other but I did not reply her.

The truck kept coming closer… I started to press on the horn to notify the driver but it seems that it failed to get their attention. 'Damn…' I thought as tears started to build in my eyes.

My grip on the handle became very tight, as the truck is even closer to each other leaving an overall space, which can fit bicycle. From two motorcycles, now it has decrease to the space of a bicycle.

Closer… the truck went.

And Closer…

And increasingly closer…

I shut my eyes tight as we were about to exit that horrible passage but the gap was too small and it will be a miracle to pass through. 'Shizuru…' was the only thing I can think now.

"SCREE…BANG!!" The sound an accident was the only thing that I can hear loud and clear as it is ringing straight into my ears. I thought I was dead… for real…

However, Shizuru's grip on my waist loosen and the feeling of the wind rushing towards my face. Instantly I opened my eyes and pressed on the brake. As the bike stopped completely, I started to breathe heavily, taking as much oxygen as I can consume. 'Breathing checked, heart pumping checked, Shizuru behind me… checked! God… we made it through!' I thought.

I turned to look behind to see the trunk knocked into each other making a massive block then to Shizuru. Shizuru did not let go of me as she was breathing hard as well. "We… made it?" Shizuru asked between her trembling self. "Yes… It's rather a miracle…" I said as I pinch myself and winced from the pain making sure it is not a dream. Wasting enough time, I continue our journey in quite a fast speed making sure they will not be able to catch up with us.

"Natsuki… thank god you pressed the horn…" Shizuru said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked Shizuru. "If you did not press the horn, the truck driver on the right might not have moved to his truck a little to the right for us to go through…"

"Oh… I see…" I replied then sighed heavily. "That… was scary…" I expressed my true feelings to Shizuru. "Yes… indeed it was… I thought we'll never make it…" Shizuru agreed also.

We continue to ride without stopping at any rest house along the day.

_Evening-7pm (Reached Fukushima)…_

Without stopping at the rest house, we reached Fukushima. One of the city about 3 to 5 more hours to Sendai. We were too tired to continue, as we have not stopped at any of the rest house after the incident.

"Natsuki? Why don't we go for some dinner? We need to relax… At least a little while…" Shizuru suggested. It took me sometime to think but initially I agreed. I rode the bike to one of the food stall along the way and parked my bike at the motorcycle lot. Sighing, I took off my helmet and sighed deeply. "Let's reach Sendai by today." I said.

Shizuru looked at me and said "About how long?"

"Few hours… I guess." I answered back as I unpacked our luggage and hand carries them. Shizuru followed behind me as we entered the restaurant. Just after we are seated, the restaurant waitress came by and gave us a menu book. Too tired to think on the food I wanted to eat, I entrust Shizuru to order some food for dinner in the condition of having Mayo together.

"Natsuki… you look extremely worn-out." Shizuru said, as she looks at me concerned. "How can I not be worn-out…? Today is my worst day of all.What's worst, Mayo became quite a hell of a protection." I answer Shizuru with a sigh. Shizuru looked at me and smiled. "Arara, at least now we know other use of Mayo. Anyhow…I'm glad that we are here Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she smiled.

Looking at her, I smiled. "Me too Shizuru… Me too… I'm glad we are still together." I said. After waiting about 10 minutes, our food came and we ate the food. When we finished eating, we paid for the bill and walked to the small park near the area holding hands.

"Ne… Natsuki? I still remember you promised to sing me a song during my birthday last year which you didn't" Shizuru suddenly brought up the promise I made to her. "Err… Did I make that promise?" I purposely make as if I did not even make that promise. However, Shizuru did not reply me, which made me felt weird, turn to look at her; I was surprised that her facial expression turned sour and sad. "Natsuki… how can you… you promised to sing during my birthday day… and it was last year!" Shizuru said as one tear flow out from her eyes.

Panicked I quickly apologized. "Ahh… I am sorry… I am just kidding. I'll sing it right now." "Promised?" Shizuru asked between her sniffs. Blushing, I nodded my head. Immediately, Shizuru hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Ookini, Natsuki!" Shizuru turned cheerful again. Looking at Shizuru's smiling face, I pressed my lips to Shizuru's and closed my eyes. Breaking the kiss, I look at the grass and said "Come on… I'll sing it on the way to Sendai. At least it won't be so bored for at least a few minutes." Shizuru was shocked with my action but smiled later.

We got back to our bike and our luggage was place back at the same place as before. "Ready?" I asked. "Yes. I'm as ready as you are Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said teasingly making my blush. "SHIZURU!" Shizuru started to giggle as she got behind the bike. Making extra sure that Shizuru's behind me, I rode the back to the highway and headed straight to Sendai.

As we exited Fukushima, I maintain a certain speed, as I still fear if her family guards might catch up with us. "Hora, Natsuki Sing! I wanted to hear you sing!" Shizuru demanded like a 7-year-old girl wish to have a lollipop on hand. "Sigh... All right all right. I'll sing now." I said as I smiled.

_Have you wondered how it feels when it's all over,_

_Wonnder how it feels when you just have to start a new,_

_never knowing where you're going, when you face a brand new day,_

_it used to be that way,_

_now I just close my eyes and say_

_I just want to breathe again,_

_learn to face the joy and pain,_

_discover how to laugh a little,_

_cry a little,_

_live a little more,_

_I just wanna face today,_

_forget about the was of yesterday,_

_maybe if I hope a little,_

_try a little more,_

_I'll breathe again _

As I sing, Shizuru rested her head on my back and hugged me from my waist.

_starting out again is never easy,_

_disappointments come and go but life still moves on,_

_with a bit of luck._

_It's a brand new start,_

_that might just work my way, no need to walk away,_

_don't want to live on life replay,_

_I just want to breathe again,_

_learn to face the joy and pain,_

_discover how to laugh a little,_

_cry a little,_

_live a little more,_

_I just wanna face today,_

_forget about the was of yesterday,_

_maybe if I hope a little,_

_try a little more,_

_I'll breathe again_

_things will work out fine,_

_if you can find the courage to look past the night,_

_to see the break of dawn._

_I just want to breathe again_

_,learn to face the joy and pain,_

_discover how to laugh a little,_

_cry a little,_

_live a little more,_

_I just wanna face today,_

_forget about the was of yesterday,_

_maybe if I hope a little,_

_try a little more,_

_I'll breathe again_

Just as I finished singing, Shizuru whispered to me "That was nice… I love it… but not as much as I love you Natsuki." Blushing, I whispered just enough to let Shizuru hear saying, "Yea yea, stop with the teasing." Shizuru started to giggle.

We reached Sendai After a few hours and rented a cheap hostel for 2 days, which has a bathroom, a master bed and an air condition of a reasonable price. We didn't bother to even take a bath except throwing ourselves on the bed and sleep as we were both worn out.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I had quite a time on writing it (ended up in the bed with medicine by the side) No… I am not sick… just over tired. Nevertheless, do enjoy this chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8 Last Chapter

Okay I'm back and I'm deeply sorry for the huge delay and all. I hope you all can understand the situation of being stressed as a vice president of my semester in college and a huge amount of work not to mention not having a strong base in studies making me hard to continue this story but never the less, I will never let this story a side. Thank you for waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this following chapter.

p/s: I'm using other kind of program and my beta reader is on holiday. Sorry for the bad grammar, structure and others.

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

"Natsuki? Hey, honey, wake up already. Its almost time to work now..." Shizuru called as she slightly shook my shoulders. Grumbling, I turn my body to another side ignoring Shizuru to pursuit my lovely sleep. "Another... 30 minutes please..." I said in my sleepy voice. "Natsuki, if your not waking up, I'm strictly going to throw a bucket of ice water straight on your lovable bed and dream!" Shizuru "ordered" in her annoying and irritated tone. Knowing it is only going to be a horrible fight if I protest with Shizuru, I drag myself out from the bed and continue to drag my lazy leg to the bathroom. "Arara, thats my obedient Natsuki-chan" Shizuru teased me as she place her right palm on her face and smiles. Ignoring her irritated and annoying not to mention her usual teasing self, I marched straight into the bathroom to get clean myself.

It has been 2 years that both of us quietly settle down in one of the small village town in Hokkaido. Shizuru started her small tea business and also teaching the young kids about traditional Japanese dancing and tea making to earn some daily money. As for me, we used up some of our earnings to open a small specialize motorcycle repairing shop just a walking distance from our small apartment and Shizuru makes up the profit we get and account when she is free. Our daily living is more less like the local fisherman here. Nothing is actually important except happiness. Money, fame, items are not important as we have got adapted to the living culture here in a very fast time. The most importantly is nothing else then us being together and living peacefully. 2 years back was a horrible and dangerous journey.

Shizuru's father haven't found us yet as we are here living a discreet life and hopefully we can stay on like this. Both me and Shizuru don't want to walk the path of hell again just to achieve what we what. When we were in Sendai 2 years ago, it was lucky that we met Mikoto and she was kind to help us to get over to Hokkaido without being noticed and also she helped us to be stay in this small village as well. Mikoto comes to visit us from time to time when she is free. Chie and Aoi also visited us a few times to relax their mind out of the work and city. Midori only sent us letters but never came to visit us yet though she said she will in time being. Other then that, both of us still hope we can live on like this without being disturbed.

"Natsuki!!! hurry up! You're going to be late if you keep on staring at your cute face!" Shizuru shouted from the kitchen making my face turn into chilly red. "Shi... Shizuru! You don't have to say that you know! I'm coming already!" I said back in my usual irritated tone. Walking behind Shizuru, I pulled her into a embrace from behind and inhale her scent. "Morning my tea... what's your work today hmm?" I said as I rubs my cheek on her back together with her soft hair. "hmm... no classes and business today. So I'm going to follow you to your work shop, my mayo." Shizuru answered as she turn towards me, placing her hands on my shoulder and plant a few kisses on my lips. "Go eat your breakfast and I'll take my bath." Shizuru said with a wink. Looking at her straight into my ruby eyes, I groaned. "Can't you eat breakfast with me?" Shizuru look at me and smiled. "If I do that, I'll end up looking at you instead of my food." Blushing, I look the other way round and concentrate on the breakfast while she slowly makes her way to the bathroom.

After we finish our breakfast, we went to my work shop and it only took a while until customers started to come like flies. As I was busy repairing and taking in motorcycle's to repair, Shizuru starts to do the accounting and budget management together with serving the clients with her superb skill she always had. "Natsuki, why don't you take a break? I made your favorite coffee and sandwich" Shizuru said as she brings a tray of food and place it on the table. Looking at her I smiled, " yea, hold on. Let me get my hands clean.". I walked to the bath room to clean my hand and walk my way to the table, Impatiently wanted to eat the sandwich.

"Hora... Natsuki, your face is full of oil and grease. Clean it first."Shizuru said as she brings out a towel and wipes my face causing my face to burn in red.

"Thanks Shizuru... how's our profit getting? Was it better?" I asked as I munches the sandwich.

"Well... we did get some profit. Additional 9 thousand for this month and last month." Shizuru said as she started to dig out the files which was kept at the table drawer.

"Something better then nothing I guess..." Shizuru smiled at my carefree attitude and said "Hmm... why don't you just say that you aren't worried cause all budget spending is being controlled by me instead of you? What might know the money went just in few weeks."

"Shi.. SHIZURU! I'm seriously NOT that type of person!" I said in an irritated tone as I roll my eyes to the other way.

Giggling, Shizuru leaned over and licks up the mayo which was at my lips. "Thats for not admitting your real self now" Shizuru said as she winked. Blushing, I stared at her dumbfounded as anger and embarrassment takes over my body. "SHIZURUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_After work..._

"God! I never knew you'll so something like that! In front of SO many god dammit people!" I said in a angry tone, still unable to forget what she did to me just now but Shizuru didn't even seem to regret what she was doing as she giggled every time I dig this topic up. "OI! It's NOT FUNNY! Stop your devilish giggling!"I continued.

"I'm sorry honey, but you were just too cute to resist and it's an additional ingredient to be added into you to make the food taste better." She said in her teasing way.

"Shizuru!!!! I'm not a dish! JESSUS!" I said as I slam out apartment door open.

"Arara... if Natsuki keeps doing that its seriously going to tear the door down. No matter how cute you are also my dear, you still can't keep the door away from breaking if you keep doing that you know..." Shizuru said as she place her palm on her cheek. Sighing, I look at Shizuru and said "look, I'm tired to even bother about your teases now Shizuru... just keep it for tomorrow, I don't wanna go busting on you out of no reason Shiz..." I said in a tiring tone as I turn my body to walk straight to the refrigerator to get myself a cold beer.

Opening the the door of the fridge, I took out a can of beer and took one of the left over beer I never manage to finish drinking it and pop it into my mouth. As I was drinking, the cold liquid flows down my throat and the refreshment of the coldness down towards my throat. "Natsuki honey... I'm sorry to have pissed you off..." Shizuru apologized as she slits her hands to my waist and pulled me close to her and started to kiss my neck and slowly down to my shoulders. "Mmm... Shiz... not now honey. I'm tired..." I said as I touch the back of her hair as she continues to plant kisses on my shoulders. Taking my hairs with her hands, she inhales the smell of my hair and said "Hmm... go take a cold shower honey, I'll prepare the things to give you a good massage."

Smiling, I close my eyes and turn towards her and kisses her lips. "Thank you Shizuru. It means a lot to me." I said that and search my way to the bathroom. Turning the water tap and sinking myself into the bath tub, I close my eyes and relaxes myself.

_Recalling Dream..._

_Repairing my motorcycle which was in a bad condition, I thought that my bike have treated me in a way I can't never repay it. If it wasn't because of the speed of this bike and the good equipments which was installed, heck, me and Shizuru might have been in the ground with tomb stones carved with our names on it. _

_Suddenly, sounds of footsteps came into my work shop and knocks everything down. Shocked, I tried to stood up but before I manages to stand up, I heard the sound of a falling tray to the ground. There, Shizuru was standing there. Trembling, scared and looking dumbfounded, I quickly stood up and turn to took at the direction of where Shizuru was looking at. My heart stopped at that very moment as my mouth dropped. It was Shizuru's father and his guards there standing right in front of us. Slowly I tried to walk to Shizuru but I was too late._

_The guard caught me by my hand and twisted my hand behind causing a sharp pain straight into my heart and I shouted of pain. He then kicked the posterior of my knees causing my legs to go weak for a split second and he pushed my down to the floor and maintain it like that so I couldn't escape._

"_Natsuki! Father! Let go of Natsuki!" Shizuru demanded as she, herself tried to run towards me only to be blocked by her father's guards. Shizuru's father stares straight into Shizuru eyes and it looked like his eyes is burning with vicious fire._

"_Shizuru! Come back with us now! How dare you dishonor Fujino family!" Shizuru's father shouted is anger. Pointing the gun straightly at my direction. Trembling, I was calling for Duran in my heart, hoping it'll come and save me right now.  
_

"_Father, I'll never go back to you. I'm not longer Fujino! I'm Shizuru Kuga!" Shizuru shouted back to the peak of her voice. "Last warning Shizuru. Come back with us or your regret it!" Her father commaned again. Shizuru looked at me and I shook my head giving the negative answer. Filled with tears, Shizuru followed my answer and said "No… I'm sick of your orders father… I have my own life, my own love…. And it is right here with Natsuki!"_

"_BANG!", the sound of the gun shoot echoed…I didn't know what happen, I felt nothing, but I could feel myself falling and blood was spreading out from my chest. I look at Shizuru and I could see her running towards me bursting out in tears. 'Shi… Shizuru… I… was shoot?' My eyes started to filled up with blackness. "NATSUKI!!!" Shizuru shouted and instantly everything went black…_

Opening my eyes slowly, I look up at the ceiling and I was thinking if it was a warning. The dream just kept coming back as if its warning me that something like that is going to happen. Sighing, I came out from the bath tub and dries up myself and wore a oversized T-shirt with tights and walks out from the bathroom to see Shizuru lighting up candles all over our bed room and a towel laid prepaired for me and my angel of love standing there smiling.

Walking towards me, she takes my hand and kisses my forehead before leading me to the bed. "Lie down on your chest, I'll take care of everything for you." Shizuru said between her smile.

I got up and bed and lie down on my stomach and closses my eyes as Shizuru trace her finger from my shoulder down to my waist. "Hora... Shizuru... your suppose to massage. Not this."

Giggling, Shizuru answered "Gomenasai, your body is too mouth dripping thats why." "Whatever" I said as Shizuru started to massage my body. Shizuru's slender hands were hot and smooth as she expertly massages my sore body slowly and tenderly. Feeling her strong fingers giving out strong and smooth strokes and her breath showering my body was so nice as it started to get me aroused.

The night eventually turns out to be romantic night rather then a massage which Shizuru promised it to be. The next day, I woke up feeling very weird in my heart as if its very uncomfortable. Looking at Shizuru under the blanket, I touced her cheeks and strokes it down with my small finger softly. Slowly, she opens her ruby eyes and smiled at me. "Morning love. How's you today morning?" Shizuru asked as she plays with my hair but never broke our eye contact.

Smiling back at her, I kissed her forehead. "I'm fine. Thanks for yesterday. I feel much more better now." For the first time, Shizuru blushed and sat up. "Looks like someone got me eventually." Hell yea, as if I'm that good.

"Hmm... it depends Natsuki. No matter how much I tease you, I'll still lose to you no matter what I can ever do to you" Blushing, I look at Shizuru and sighs.

"Whats wrong? You seem to be troubled with something. Care to tell me?" Shizuru as she turn her sitting position facing me. Looking at her eyes, it was enough to kill my heart. I shook my head and said "No... it was nothing. Just the same dream which I have since last time. And I still can't figure what message it's trying to carry. I... I don't know Shizuru... I'm getting worried as the things is getting clearer and clearer each passing day."

"The same dream about you bring shot by my father?" Shizuru asked and I nodded my head.

"Yea... it was practically the same and suprisingly it never changes. It just stays the same ever since I dream about it. The only thing that changes is the background image is getting clearer and clearer... Yesterday's dream is heck too real as if it was real life..."

Silence then took over the conversation as I stares down at the sheets while Shizuru places her hand on top of mine. "I don't think god's going to be so cruel to break us apart again... If it does, it might be another of our trial..." Shizuru said in her worried tone though she tried to sound as if she's very calm and confident with her words.

Closing my eyes, I hugged Shizuru close to me and kiss her ears. "Lets get ready to go to the work shop." Both of us got out from out bed, Shizuru went to make breakfast while I went straight into the bathroom to get myself washed. Looking on my reflection on the mirror, I closed my eyes as I sighs.

_**Flashback**_

It was raining heavily for weeks already. I was in the school garden where I met Shizuru under the shower of the rain, I stared at one of the rosses there. "You took alot of time and energy to bloom this beautiful didn't you?" I said as I touches the rose. Those were the words that Shizuru said when I almost crushed one of the rose here. 'Shizuru... Why can't I ever take her image off from me... Hime festival is over, will I be able to see her again? There's no longer anymore use if I go and use her laptop since Hime festival is long over and I can never get any information about my mother using the school's information...' I thought.

Then, the image of Shizuru's lips coming near me came into my mind and I blushed. Touching my lips with my index finger, I imagine Shizuru's soft lips were pressing on mine. 'WAIT! What the hell!? Why am I thinking about this! JESSUS!' I suddenly realise what I was thinking and my face turned red. Shaking my head hard from left and right I tried to throw that image out of my mind but it failed.

"Why do I bother to lie to myself... It's only going to be a lie if I were to admit she's only like a friend to me when she's not..." I whispered only to myself. Sighing, I sat up straight and place my palm on my forehead as I stared down at the grass. 'I wonder how she felt when I just avoided her right after the kiss I gave her... and also the Hime festival... Will she be hurt?' I thought as I was too caught up with my emotion about her. Frusfrated, I stood up and walked my way to the student coucil room knowing Shizuru will be there at this time.

Before I reached the student council room, I saw Shizuru coming out from the room and I hid myself to avoid Shizuru from noticing me. It was then Haruka, shouted at Shizuru's name with Yukino behind her trying to calm her down. After confronting with Shizuru, they all went back into the room. Must be about something to do with the school again I said as I massages my forehead. Leaning on the wall, I closed my eyes and waited for Haruka and Yukino to finish their "talk".

It took them about 45 minutes to finish their meeting as Haruka and Yukino comes out from the room and paid respect to Shizuru before heading back to their hostel. But I wasn't concerntrating on them, I was waiting for Shizuru but her image was no where to be seen. The door closses and I knew Shizuru decided to stay in the room. 'Thats so not her. She's usually eager to leave the room since its so boring and it only cause her tension to grow when ever she's there.' I thought. Though I was worried about her, it took me sometime to actually collect my guts to walk to the door. I raised up my hand and before I opne the door, I heard as if it was someone crying. 'Crying? Wait... the only person in that room is Shizuru... Why... Why is she crying?' I thought. 'Was it because of me?...'

Slowly I open the door and peeked inside to see Shizuru covering her mouth and cried softly. My heart ached as I see her crying. "Natsuki... why did you avoid me... Why..." Shizuru said between her sobs. A stab of pain went straight into my heart. 'It's... because of me... Oh god... Shizuru I'm sorry... I didn't...' I thought as tears suddenly flowed out from my eyes. Closing the door, I wiped my tears away and walked towards the rest room to refresh myself. 'I shouldn't have avoided her since I knew how she felt and my feelings as well.' I blamed myself again.

After I finish composing myself, I walked out from the rest room only to see Shizuru peeking into Mai's classroom and I hid myself in the rest room again. I stared at Shizuru silently as I witness that Shizuru's eyes enlarged and she walked away very fast. 'Okay... Natsuki, this is the very nice time to tell her the truth...' I thought. But still, I was afraid to confront her. 'Gah! If I don't approach her, I'm only going to lose her and I'm sick of this lonesome feeling.'

Following her, my eyes was wide open when I saw Shizuru walked straight into the rain heard Shizuru said "I shouldn't have open that door! I shouldn't!". Worried, I randomly grabbed someone's umbrella to have shelter and chased towards Shizuru. "Thats so not you to walk under the rain you know" I blurred out as I see Shizuru looked at me in a awkward way. "Arara, Natsuki's worried about me, Ookini." She answered back.

Our conversation then turned silence as we walked. I wanted to say something when I heard Shizuru said "Ne... Natsuki? I.." I was eagerly wanting to know what happen when the god damn rain began to pour like mad. Both of us then made our way as fast as possible to the nearest shop which was already closed. We stood there and again the awkward silence began to take over. "What is it you want to tell me?" I broke the silence as it was contaminating us for too long. "Huh?, ara, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Shizuru said and I knew she was trying to hide something from me.

"Oh, Okey. Can I ask you something then?" I said as I look into her eyes. Shizuru approved and smiled. Relieved I wanted to ask her for a relationshipbut I fear it's only going to be too straightforward so I ended up asking why was she saying that she shouldn't open the door. Shizuru's facial expression changed and she hugged me in the sudden. "Shi... Shizuru?" I called out her name in fear. "atashi mo anta wa suki dayo, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered into my ears and pushed me apart causing my face to turn chilly red.

Shocked, I asked, "Shizuru... thats not the answer I..." Shizuru cut me short as she pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. That was a little bit too much for me to take in the sudden so I ended up struggling with her but relaxed after Shizuru slits her tongue into my mouth. I started to kiss her back when her hand suddenly came up to my breast and cupped it. Nevertheless, I was shocked and I started to struggle again and she released me. All the action made my knee's goes weak as I fall straight on my knees, tears flowed out from my eyes and I couldn't imagine what Shizuru did to me.

"I... I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to... I mean... I'm sorry Natsuki!" Shizuru said as she broke out in tears and ran off towards the rain. I looked up and wanted to chase her but the rain was pouring too heavy I failed to locate where she went at all. I stared down at the floor and trace my lip line. 'Thats it... I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I can't lose her... this is too painful to bear.' I thought as I stood up, wiped my tears dry, took the umbrella and walked to the place where I parked my motorcycle.

The next day in school, I didn't get to see Shizuru anywhere. I searched up and down the whole school for her and yet I never seem to have see her anywhere. ' Did she fall sick? She did after all ran into the rain yesterday...' I thought. Then I went to the student council room and I notice that she's not there but there's a written annoucement in the board saying there's a meeting and I looked at my watch. 'She's in the meeting...' I thought. I was about to walk away from the room when I thought 'She might want to avoid me for what she did yesterday... No... I'm going to make her come out from her room.' I walked to the frus where she always kept her hot water and pour them all away. 'In this way, she'll have no choice but to come out from this room to the canteen to get hot water.' I walk out from the room and close the door shut and went to the canteen to wait for her.

Waiting for about 25 minutes, I heard the bell going off. Looking at my time I realise that it was already lunch time. My eyes started to search for her in the canteen and eventually I was right, though it took another 30 minutes. Shizuru was carring a bottle without the cover to ask for hot water. Not wasting anymore time, I walk towards her until I was behind her. 'Dub, Dub, Dub,' My heart started to pump loudly as my hands starts to tremble. Waiting for her, I see her taking the hot water from the canteen helper asking her to becareful of the hot water. When Shizuru turned, I looked at her straight into her eyes and she was startled. Dropping the hot water, I was in time to avoid it hot water while Shizuru didn't. The hot water splashed at her hand and quickly she covers her hand and closses her eyes in pain. Paniced, I quickly grab a cup filled with ice and place it on Shizuru's hand and I was still looking at her face. I noticed that her tears was forming and just in a split second, she ran off before I could even know.

'DAMN! She's fast!' I thought as I started to chase after her. "Shizuru! I need to talk to you! Hold up!" I shouted as I chased her. Our chase games almost came to the end when she was nearing the student council room when suddenly she seems to be weak and she had to support herself from falling, fearing she that something was wrong I supported her elbow only to be rewards by a painful scream from her. Quickly, I let go of her elbow and I notice her eyes started to close and her body went limb. Instantly I supported her with my body. "Shizuru! Get hold of yourself!" I said but Shizuru fainted. I place my hand on her forehead and to my shock, she was having high fever.

Looking left and right, I saw everyone looking at me as if I did something wrong to their "precious" president. 'I need to bring her off from here before her fans comes and kill me thinking I made her faint!' I thought as I carried her and ran to take my bike.

I brought her back to my home and place her on my bed. I ran to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to place on her forehead and covers her with my blanket. Touching her cheek and slowly going down to her lips I bend down and kissed her lips soflty. "Shizuru... I'm sorry to have avoided you. I shouldn't have... I... I love you..." I said as I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. I was looking at her breathing when I suddenly fell asleep.

"Dum." the sound of my door closing which woke me up. I was still sleepy when I realise that the dum sound is the closing of my main door and when I look down at the bed, I was already too late. Shizuru already left with a note there. Reading the note, I felt the anger filled my body. "DAMN IT!" I shouted as I wore my leader suit, took my keys and rode my way to her hostel hoping she'll be there. If she's not there, she might be in the school. 'why did I fall asleep...' I thought.

I reached in her hostel and banged on her door. "Shizuru! Open up!" I said then my eyes started to search for her shoes but it wasn't there. Turning my body I ran down the stairs and hop back on to my bike and headed to the school. Just as I reached the school, I took off my helmet and place it on my bike and made my way to the student council room in a constant speed and I stop my track just in front of the room. I almost slid the door open when I heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer and so I waited there, knowing Shizuru will eventually open the door.

It seems like forever for the door to eventually open and Shizuru froze in her place as she looks at me with her mouth dropped to the floor. "What... wha..." Shizuru tried to say something but I pushed her slightly which caused her to back off a little as I step into the room and close the room shut. I stood up straight and stares straight into her eyes waiting for an answer. It was then, Shizuru place a fake smile and said "Natsuki, I got to go now. I need to do something." Not letting her walk away like that, I grab hold of her wrist and pulled her towards me as I pressed my lips on her's. Slowly, her hands slits around my wet waist and started to return my kiss.

It lasted a couple of minutes before we broke up for air and Shizuru instantly avoided from looking at me as she stares at the ground and started to cry. I raise up her face and she turned another direction, I look at her with an aching heart to see someone I love suffers so much because of me. "Shizuru... I love you" I said straight into her ears. I felt a sudden reaction as she turns to look at me and tears were coming out of her eyes as she covers them with her hand. 'Shizuru... what have I done to you... I shouldn't have done something like this...' I thought. Closing my eyes tight, I pulled her close to me as made sure her head rested on my shoulders.

"Shh... don't cry now... I'm sorry Shizuru..." Shizuru started to cry harder as I said those words and I let silence take over us as I held on to Shizuru and slightly pat her head. After a while, Shizuru pushed me and I released her only to hear she saying "Why are you saying sorry?" Shizuru said as she wipes her tears off. "I'm sorry to have avoided you after the Hime festival. I didn't knew what I'm fear off..." I answered her back. It was then, Shizuru started to giggle. "You're just scared that your feelings towards Masashi Takeda will fade off..." 'WHAT!?' I thought without taking notice of what Shizuru is still saying and I pressed my lips towards hers.

"It's okay, what's past is a past and Masashi Takeda can't compare to you Shizuru..." I said as I hug her again and this time, Shizuru hugged me back. The feeling of joy and happiness was overwhelming me as I felt like my heart just skipped a few beats.

"Shizuru..." I called.

"Yes?" "It's best if you go see the doctor now, you're having high fever..." I adviced Shizuru only to be get back a shocked Shizuru. "Oh." She answered. 'Don't tell me...' I thought.

"You didn't know your sick!?" I said in a high tone to indecate that I'm shocked.

"Well... I can't think of something wrong with me when I keep thinking about how much you will hate me..." Shizuru said with a smile and looked down. "Shizuru... What's wrong? Feeling uncomfortable?" I asked at her sudden changes.

"Natsuki... please... please don't hate me..." Shizuru said as she started to sob.

"What? I can never hate you. Not in a billion years!" I reassure her about my feelings towards her.

"Promise?" She asked. I look at her glassy eyes and replied "Yes, if we could stop talking and get you to see the doctor"

Immediately, her face changed horrified as she said "Doc... Doctor? Can't we just go see Yohko Sensei?" She asked. "No! No excuses! Don't tell me the president of student council is afraid of the doctor when she can kill them easily" I said in a grin.

"Nat... NATSUKI!" Shizuru shouted as her face turned red. 'Gotcha!' I said in my heart. Giggling upon her action, I whispered to her "Don't worry, if he dares to hurt you, he'll be the first to eat my gun"

Shizuru smiled and I kissed her before bringing her to the clinic.

_**End of flashback...**_

"Honey, breakfast's ready!" Shizuru shouted from the kitchen. A smile creep into my face. "I'll be there in a second!" I said as I exits the bathroom and to the dinning table to see Shizuru sipping her morning tea. "Traditional japanese breakfast eh?" I said as I sat down and started to dig in. "Hmm if you eat slowly, you'll know the additional ingredient I added into it." Shizuru said as she winked her eyes to me. "I notice, you added mayo into my one. Thanks." I said as I started to chew it slower.

"Ne... Natsuki? You think my father will actually accept us now? I mean its been 2 years since we are hiding in this small village..." Shizuru with a sad tone. Looking at her, I knew how she felt. She still have her mother and father over there. The one that brought her to this world and to live on and yet she's here ignoring and protesting her parent's words to be with me in this small village. Moreover, I'm sure she's very worried about her family conditions over there as she can't get a brief infomation about it anywhere near here.

Sighing, I stared down at my food. "Shizuru... I know how you feel completely... you are worried abouot your parents and their health not to mention how they are progressing after the things that have happened. But... I don't think your father is going to accept us, Shizuru. Look at us, we are both females. Which parents would want anyone to know his or her daugther is a lesbian... expecially that you are well-known in Japan..."

Shizuru's facial remain unchanged as tears started to flow out. "I missed them, Natsuki... I missed them alot... I know I'm happy with you, but I'm seriously, seriously missing them..." She between her sobs.

I got up from my seat and embraced her tight. I held her tight as she turned her face to look at me. "Will god ever forgive this disgraced child?" She asked. Hearing those words, I can feel the pain and coldness in her heart effecting mine. "Shh... I'm sure god will still have love on both of us though we are against the human law..." I said and peeked a kiss on her lips.

I was about to walk back to my seat when I felt a sudden pull by my wirst. Caught unbalanced, I tripped and fall down to the floor. "Argh... that hurts..." I said and felt two hands wrapping my waist. 'Shizuru...' I thought as she burried her face on my shoulders. I stayed in that position, on top of Shizuru in her embrace. "Shizuru... it is up to you if you want to go back. No matter what, I'll alwats be with you and that I promise you. Even if it is only gonna be a death way back I don't mind. I just want you to be happy..."

Shizuru said nothing except shaking her head in replace of the answer no. 'If only I can do something to make her sadness go away and her parents to accept me... I don't mind doing it just for you Shizuru...' I thought as I separate her from my shoulders and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Outside the work shop...

"Shizuru... wait." I said as I realise something. Shizuru stopped her track and turn around to look at me. "Whats wrong? You forgotten something?" She asked. "No... but... this image... The Yamaha motorcycle on the left..." I walked to the letter boxed and said "A letter saying my external wire and top graded engine will be sent tomorrow..." Just as a said that, I place my hand into the letter box and pulled out a letter indicating the same thing I just mentioned. Shizuru's facial became horrified and ran to open the garage door to see the Yamaha motorcycle lying on the left side of the work shop. "Last but not least..." I said as I turn my body around facing the road and stared at the a number of black mercedes-benz parked not far from out workshop. "Your father's bodyguard ready to arrest us... and to kill me." I continued. Shizuru's eyers became wide open as she turned around hard to see the mercedes- benz there.

"Just like in your dream?" Shizuru asked in a fearful voice. "101 percent..." I said and pulled Shizuru's hand to run away from there. Shizuru never hessitated to stop and continued to follow me as I ran as fast as my legs can take me. 'Damn it! I shouldn't have ordered the parts using my name!' I thought as I look behind to see the bodyguards chasing over as well.

"How did they find us!? I just thought about them today and god sent them here!?" Shizuru shouted at me as we find over way where no cars can come in and went straight to the forest. "NO! I was wrong to order the parts using my name knowing that they might have checked with the goverment for my information!" I answered. Shizuru shook her head and continue to run.

Just as we reached the forest, Shizuru tripped and fall down. "Shizuru!" I shouted as I stop and run towards her. "You alright?" I asked as I can see bleeding on her knee. Shizuru tried to stand up but she couldn't. Tears were already formed in her eyes. "I can't go on..." She said as she held on to me tight. In just minutes, the bodyguards were surrounding us as I hugged Shizuru close to me and stared at them. Clenching my hand into a fist, I wanted to pounch at them and give them a painful experience but Shizuru's father came into sight and pointed the gun straight at my head. Shizuru was shocked and her mouth dropped.

"Father! Put down that gun!" Shizuru demanded as she stared at her father. "Away from her Shizuru. Away from her. Don't make me pull the trigger." He said in a strict and angry tone. "What will happen if I don't want to let her go?" Shizuru asked as her hands started to tremble. I look at her trembling hardand look back at her father holding her hand tight.

"God knows." her father replied.

Shizuru then turn to look into my eyes seaching for a path and I look back at her. "You know my answer Shizuru... I'm happy to be with you, and it is up to you to choose the path you want. As long as you are happy, so am I." I whispered to her.

"Father, the answer is no... I'm happy with who I am with and I have no regrets on going against you. And if you were to pull that trigger on Natsuki..." She said as she searched her poket and brought out a penknife. My eyes was wide open when I saw the penknife being shown from its hidding place. "I'll never hessitate to follow her as well." She finishes her words and stared at her father.

"Last chance Shizuru. I AM being serious here. Follow me back to Kyoto and return to the life we use to have!" He demanded.

"Father... My answer is solid and clear as well. I, myself is being serious with my answer." She replied her father back. 'Shizuru...' I thought as I felt her girp on her hand thigten against mine.

Her father pointed the gun down and sighed. "Why are you so stubborn... Why Shizuru... you have a bright future ahead of you. Why ruining it." He asked. "I am not being stubborn father. I'm only chasing over hapiness. Money was never once the important thing I have in my eyes. Never was. Father... Even if you want to break us apart, I'll never marry others. I'm already married to Natsuki." She answered back. I look at Shizuru and closed my eyes. "I know how you feel Mr Fujino, but I can assure you that my love to Shizuru can't be changed. I love her more then I can love anyone and if I can proof to you that your daughter will happy with me and she never suffered, I'll take the challenge." I gave her father a foward answer as I held her hand tightly.

Her father remained silence and kept his guns away. "If I were to shoot you, I'll only lose my daughter or... putting her in a state I never wanted to." He said as he looked at one of the bodyguard and to my guess, it the leader that leads all of them. "You win... I can never ever lay a finger to hurt my daughter's feeling. Though I have to accept her being with you." He continued as he signal to all his body guard to lower their weapon.

Shizuru looked at her father with her mouth wide open as her tears flowed out. My mouth dropped down as well as I couldn't believe my eyes on the things he had said. "Oh, my god... Thank you father... Thank you..." She said as she started to cry. Pulling her head to rest on my shoulders, I look at her father and said "I owe you everything Mr Fujino... Thank you for accepting me." I said as tears automatically flowed out from my eyes.

"I think you should be calling my father just like Shizuru. I saw your married papers and I didn't know how did it got approved... It was a shocked when I got a copy of it." He answered and a soft smile. Blushing,I stared at the floor and silently said thank you enough for him and Shizuru to hear.

"Ahh, family happiness... How nice could that be?" Someone said. 'That voice is familier...' I thought. The unknown person eventually showed his face out and it was a shock to us all. 'No... Nosindo Senya!' I thought as I clearly remember him almost marrying Shizuru.

"Nosindo! Why are you doing here!" Her father asked but he never bothered to even look at him. His eyes were fixed on me. "Because of you disturbing my married with Ms Fujino, My family turned broked!" He shouted at me. I stared at him and notice his hands digging into her poket and draw out a gun. 'another one... ' I thought. "My father had to steal the charity money to get our days passed and thanks to you. We are completely broke!" He said in a sinister laugh.

"You... Lied to us!?" Shizuru's father said in a shocked tone. "What DO you expect!? I was having my Fucking patients in order to marry your daughter and SHE ruined it. AND as for your biliant daughter, I didn't know how you taught her to be that moronic clever to know that my family is going broke!" he said as he pointed the gun at me. "Time to suffer.. Fujino.. SHIZURU!!!!"

**BANG!!!**

The echo sound filled up my ears as I felt numbness on my body. 'I... I thought it was over...' I thought. "NATSUKI!" I heard Shizuru shouted my name as my body went weak and was supported by her. 'Shi... Shizuru..' I thought as I felt coldness overwhelming my body. "Natsuki! Get hold of yourself! PLEASE!" She said as tears started to flow out again. "Someone call the ambulance and get that get hold of that psycho guy!" I heard someone's voice ordering things.

"Shi...zuru... I'm, cold..." I said as my eyes started to become heavier. "No... no no no... stay with me. Please!" Shizuru said as she started to put pressure on my chest. "Dont... don't leave me alone..." Shizuru said as I used my strenght to smile. "I... love you... always... Shizu..." I wanted to finish up my words but darkness already cover my sight and it felt like every part of my body were energyless. But I can feel, tears dropping on my face and thats the end of it. I felt nothing more.

* * *

_**Third person point of view starts here.(sorry for the inconvenient).**_

Step by step Shizuru took to find her way to room 223. A private room where her love of life is placed. Breathing in and out, she place her hand on the handle of the room 223. There she was, standing infront of the room door after she received call from the nurse who was taking care of Natsuki saying there is a slight movement from her. It was enough to make Shizuru rise to heaven to hear an improvement on Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered as she open the door and stepped inside. Shizuru's eyes then open wide when she sees 3 nurses there doing something. Her breathing seems to be caught in her throat as she needs to inhale hard to get oxygen into her lungs. Automatically, her legs moved towards the nurses and with all her strenght she asked "Excuse me nurse Sanaka, what's going on?". The nurse in the middle then turn around and look at Shizuru. A smile creep Sanaka's face as she smiled.

"Fujino-sama, I'm glad you are here. There's nothing to worry about Natsuki-sama as she is recovering in a tremendously and I'm also glad to say that she'll be waking up in a few minutes time. From our analyse that is." Sanaka said in a joyful tone.

Skipping a beat in Shizuru's heart, she look at Sanaka as her eyes becomes glassy. "You're serious?" Shizuru asked Sanaka.

"We can't be a hundred percent sure about that Fujino-san. It is just an analyse we made. It might take longer then that but there is one thing we can be sure of which is, Natsuki-san will be fine as her tempreture and other vital signs are in a stable condition. Now is just to wait for her to be awake." another nurse by the name of Yurisa informed Shizuru.

"I'm sure she'll be awake in this week. From what I can see, she's a strong person to give up just like that." Sanaka said to ensure Shizuru. The last nurse is rather shy but she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you so much for everything... I owe you a big time here Sanaka-chan and all of you as well." Shizuru thanked Sanaka and her co-workers. "There's no reason to thank us Shizuru-san. If its not because of you, we would have still stayed poor and orphaned. It was you who saved us from the horrible fate." Yurisa said

"Not to mention, you even convinced your parents to support us until we can support ourselves as well" Sanaka said in a wink. "Therefore... I don't think you should thank us... we are just giving out help... which you would give as well..." Maya, the last and the youngest nurse said as she started to blush hard.

Smiling, Shizuru gave them each a hug before they excuse themselves to provide privacy to Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes followed the nurses out before she takes a sit just beside Natsuki. "Natsuki... My love... I'm glad your getting better..." Shizuru said as she hold to Natsuki's hand. Bringing up her hand to the level of her cheek, Shizuru kissed Natsuki's hand and pressed it towards her cheek to feel the warmth of her lover.

Hearing Shizuru's voice, Natsuki lying unconscious was trying to open her eyes but it was way to hard for her to open her eyes. Then, she felt her hand being lifted off by an angel's touch. 'Shizuru... God damn it! I... want to see her...' Natsuki said in her dark world. Feeling the pain in the heart for being unable to see Shizuru, Natsuki felt desperate. 'If it was you, Shizuru... what will you do...'

"Natsuki... this is the song I made for you. Expecially for you. I have longed to share it with you since I wrote it in high school." Shizuru said into Natsuki's ear.

_I couldn't say, "Don't lose your way."_

_And there are feelings that couldn't reach you._

_Shake off that all too lonely smile,_

_And to that wound-like loneliness, good-bye._

'Shi... Shizuru...'

_Even passion hurts._

_Chasing after the fragments of eternity,_

_You were my sky, you were my dream._

_Turn the days thawed by passion..._

_Into unforgettable memories,_

_And adorn them on your chest._

'You wrote it since... high school?... Why didn't you tell me... Why didn't you sing to me..'

_Search for my life, we will meet again someday._

_I loved your clear eyes._

_Now we are on different paths, making our way to "RESTARTING"_

_We slept without understanding each other._

_I felt your weakness and your pain._

_Though I loved you without a thought, Time is over._

That's it... I'm not gonna give up... I need to see you... I missed you alot...' Natsuki thought as she again tried her best to open her eyes or to hold Shizuru's hand. Trying again and again, harder and harder each time but she just kept failing no matter how hard she tried.

_Hold me close._

_I feel my heart disappearing and I'm afraid._

_In the clinging night, the stars_

_Were all we saw._

_In the midst of time, we were entwined by destiny._

_The dancing feathers are heading towards our desired tomorrow._

_Wishin' for my love, I will fly beautifully._

_Give me a gentle smile and kiss me._

Almost giving up, Natsuki started to lose hope when she had an image of Shizuru came into her mind. 'Shi... Shizuru..' Natsuki thought for once last time before she tried to reach out for that image. She tried to run as fast as she to reach Shizuru's image, hoping to reach her, to be with her and to stay with her.

_Where are you going? That gentle voice of yours._

_When I looked up, you were my sky._

_The dancing feathers were a dream._

_Wishin' for my love, I will fly beautifully._

_Turn the sky blue times we passed by,_

_Into unforgettable memories,_

_And adorn them on your chest._

_Search for my life, we will meet again someday._

_I loved your clear eyes._

_Now we are on different paths, making our way to "RESTARTING" _

Just after Shizuru stop singing, she felt a light pressure on her hand. Her heart started to beat hard as she slowly turn to look at Natsuki.

"You have the nicest voice of all, love." Natsuki said in a very soft tone after trying her best to speak with her dry throat. Instantly, Shizuru's heart stop at the very moment when she heard Natsuki's voice. "My... god... NATSUKI!" Shizuru shouted as she hugged Natsuki. "Oi... oi... I don't have that much strenght to support you just yet..." Natsuki said as she closes her eyes to allow tears to flow out. "I missed you so so much... I thought I lost you when Nosindo shot you 5 months ago..." Shizuru said as she sobbed into Natsuki's shoulder.

'5 MONTHS!? I was unconscious for THAT long!?' Natsuki thought when she heard the news. Unwanted to talk, both of them stayed quiet as sobbings took over the conversation. They stayed there hugging and cuddling to each other for a period of time until the doctor comes.

"Ahh...She's awake. Congratulation Fujino-san." The doctor said as he smiled. Shizuru broke their embraced and wipe her tears before looking at the doctor. "Yes, thank you. I appreciate your help for this 5 months."

"Don't bother about it now Fujino-san. We should thank you for all the help you have gave us for the past few years to keep this hospital alive."

"And I thought this hospital is for the public" Natsuki said as she rolled her eyes. Giggling, Shizuru look at Natsuki and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We gave money to this hospital for charity to support the poor, Natsu-chan."

"I'm sorry for the inconvinient Fujino-san, but we have to have a check up on Kuga-san for now." Nurse Sanaka said as she place down the patient chart on the overhead table. Standing up, Shizuru was about to leave until Natsuki pulled her hand. "Can't... she stay?" Natsuki said to the doctor. "Well... I see no problem on it, so why not?" He answered. "I'm Doctor Manasa for your information Kuga-san." he continued.

"Don't have to tell me that, I can see it from your name tag." Natsuki said, annoyed because of the interuption between her and Shizuru. The doctor notice the annoyed feeling of Natsuki and started to proceed his work as soon as possible. After making sure Natsuki was well from head to bottom, he annouced that Natsuki can be discard in another 3 days time. Overwhelm with joy, Shizuru hugged nurse Sanaka and hand shaked Dr. Manasa before sitting back down beside Natsuki.

"You know... there is one thing I regretted after all this years, Shizuru..." Natsuki said after the doctor and nurses excused themselves. Shizuru look at Natsuki and asked "What is it?". "I regretted for not telling you my feelings earlier... I regretted for making you sad during the HIME festival and... regretted for avoiding you after the festival..." Natsuki said as she stared on the ceiling.

"Don't bother about it now. The most important thing is that we can now be together and if there's any obstacle coming into us again, we shall again overcome it like we have been doing for the past few years." Shizuru said in a supporting and ensure tone.

After Natsuki was discard from the hospital, she was brought back to Fujino Estate together with Shizuru and she got a very warm greets from Shizuru's. After a month, an official married for Shizuru and Natsuki was held in the Fujino Estate and everything went well as everyone accepted their life, their love and their happiness. Both Natsuki and Shizuru settled down and they started their life again but this time, they no longer have to hide themselves from the public and Shizuru's parents.

Though everything went well, there is always difficulties for them as they have to manage financial and family issues expecially Natsuki for having a hard time trying to get adapt to Fujino culture and regulations.

"Ne... Natsuki?" Shizuru said as she cuddles beside Natsuki.

"Yea? Anything?" Natsuki asked as she look at Shizuru.

"I have this poem in my mind... wanna hear it?" Shizuru said as she look into Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru's forehead before nodding her head for approval.

_Astonished by what I see in your eyes_

_seeking the poetic wonders of your delicate smile_

_enthralled by rose petals_

_wrapping around your perfect body_

_the scent of your caress delighting me_

_like raindrops falling on a sea of roses._

_Your perfection that is drawn to my eyes_

_grows more beautiful with each waking hour_

_a single moment of frozen time_

_evaporates and melts away_

_leaving nothing behind_

_but a false mirage of your seductive state of mind._

_Skin deep fantasies, only dreams?_

_I've never felt anything so real_

_although you are not beside me_

_unable to hold your hand, to kiss you sweetly_

_you are burned in my memory_

_and yet I can still feel your soft, alluring touch._

_A glimmer of hope, a dream forseen_

_an illusion forced to carry on_

_a hand reaching toward the light_

_reaching for you...and the sound of your sweet voice_

_silently calling out my name_

_but still you are not there._

_Step out of my dreams_

_I need to feel your complexity_

_I want to hold you in my arms_

_feeling your warmth overlapping mine_

_a desperate wish determined to enter your heart_

_...and all I need is you..._

'Thank you for everything Natsuki... I never regretted for riding off with you... never once doubt you for your decision. Never before losing hope even when we met the hardest time and almost encounting death. Love you forever, my love... my Natsuki Kuga' -Shizuru Fujino-

'Shizuru... nothing is worth more then when you decided to ride off with me. I am happy enough to be with you even if I were to met death beside you. Thank you for helping me to accept humans again. Thank you for being with me all this time and thank you for the happiness you have gave me. I am yours and never others. I'll love you to my fullest, Shizuru... Fujino...'-Natsuki Kuga-

* * *

_**The End...**_

Thank you for your patients. I hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as how I love to write about it.As you can see and if you did read my first fic, "Please Don't Hate Me", this is a suprise as this story is a continuation from it but in Natsuki's view. I'm sorry for any harsh words or bad english through out this story as English isn't my strong language. Thank you!


End file.
